


Дважды такого не бывает

by Polinalee



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 17,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polinalee/pseuds/Polinalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Может ли любовь, подобно фениксу, возродиться из пепла? Может ли возникнуть новый росток там, где осталась лишь обожженная земля?<br/>Любовь дается только раз, но так ли это? Или, возможно, есть вероятность утонуть в более потрясающих чувствах? Может ли подобное повториться дважды? А, что если это один и тот же человек?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Горячий летний воздух проникал сквозь приоткрытое окно, не принося облегчения, измученному от невыносимой духоты мужчине. Кондиционеры работали уже на полную мощность, и это, пожалуй, единственное, что хоть как-то спасало.  
Адам отложил в сторону отчет, принесенный секретарем еще с утра, и, который, только сейчас удостоился внимания директора. Что-то не складывалось, но сама ошибка ускользала от внимательных голубых глаз, ловко прячась за аккуратные столбики цифр.  
\- Мистер Ламберт, на первой линии мистер Скотт, - в полной тишине раздался голос секретарши.  
\- Спасибо, Кейт, соединяй, - нажав на кнопку, мужчина отложил в сторону отчет и стал дожидаться ответа.  
Как раз к нему, как к финансовому директору, у Адама имелась парочка вопросов, мучивших его сознание не один час.  
\- Пришли отчеты из Нью-Йорка. Они отказывают нам в приеме, мистер Ламберт, - через несколько секунд из динамиков раздался низкий мужской голос.  
\- Отказывают? А они случайно не забыли, что являются лишь дочерней компанией и обязаны нам подчиняться? В любом случае, этот контракт уже у нас в кармане, и от их решения ничего не зависит.  
\- Тем не менее, они отказались сотрудничать, - голос Скотта был спокойным и ровным, что нельзя было сказать о голосе самого директора компании.  
Адам и сам не мог дать точного объяснения своему состоянию. Славящийся своим хладнокровием и безграничным терпением, он считал свое подобное поведение неестественным и неподобающим.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Скотт. Вы не могли бы зайти ко мне после обеда? У меня есть к вам несколько вопросов.  
Хоть это и было произнесено вежливым тоном, но на том конце никто не сомневался, что это был приказ, тонко завуалированный под просьбу.  
“Уничтожу эту суку!”: все внутри Адама рычало от злости, требуя выхода, но на безупречном лице не отразилось ни одной эмоции.  
\- Кейт, будьте добры, заказать мне билет до Нью-Йорка на завтра, - он отдал распоряжение секретарше, откинувшись на спинку своего кресла, - и принесите кофе.

***

\- Любимый, я так рад, что ты есть у меня, - ловкие ручки Райана помогают Адаму выскочить из своего офисного скафандра, ставшего ему второй кожей за все эти годы.  
\- Я тоже, - тот притягивает парня к себе, оставляя на его губах чувственный поцелуй, - так хочу тебя…  
\- Адам, у нас гости, - Райан отстраняется, напоследок одаривая возлюбленного нежным поцелуем, который лишь раззадоривает сексуальный аппетит. – Думаю, что Монте будет не очень рад, что мы о нем решили забыть. Но вечером, обещаю, будет все, что только захочешь.  
\- Ловлю на слове. Кстати, завтра я лечу в Нью-Йорк на пару дней.  
\- В Нью-Йорк? – в серых глазах непонимание.  
Глупый, это же всего на пару дней.  
\- Да, но я быстро. Только туда, и обратно, - Адам вновь привлекает к себе тонкое тело, - ты даже соскучиться не успеешь.  
Перед грозным взглядом Монте они предстают лишь спустя десять минут. Окинув взглядом их переплетенные пальцы, мужчина промолчал, и по его взгляду совершенно невозможно было прочитать, что творилось в его голове.  
Монте был другом Адама. Именно он всегда поддерживал его, направляя в нужную колею, и страхуя от возможных ошибок.  
\- Ой, я же совсем забыл про еду! – Райан метнулся на кухню, со стороны которой доносились умопомрачительные запахи.  
Адам залез с ногами в кресло, довольно щурясь от атмосферы вокруг.  
\- Вот, скажи... Разве он не самый прекрасный мужчина? – Адам обратился к другу, но тот, судя по взгляду, не разделял его энтузиазма.  
\- Дурак, ты, Адам... Ты замужем за самым прекрасным мужчиной.


	2. Chapter 2

Ровно в два часа пополудни возле высокого здания остановилось нью-йоркское такси, из которого вышел мужчина в костюме, направившийся прямиком к охраннику на входе.  
Адам одернул полы сидящего идеально пиджака и, предъявив документы, ворвался в здание. Люди бросали на него изумленные и испуганные взгляды, уже догадываясь, что его появление грозит серьезными разборками. “Ничего, пускай потрясутся от страха, может, тогда хоть работать будут”: мысли Адама были далеко от радужных, но в его глазах, пытливо осматривающихся вокруг, горел живой интерес и нетерпение. Сейчас он, наконец, выскажет этому зазнавшемуся сукиному сыну все, что так долго накапливалось и искало лазейки, чтобы излиться наружу.  
Двери лифта открылись на нужном этаже, как раз напротив приемной. Неужели опять новая секретарша? Да, сколько можно?  
\- Добрый день, сэр, - зеленые глаза неожиданно умные и цепкие. – Вы к мистеру Ретлиффу? Вероятно, вы с ним лично договаривались о встрече, потому что он не предупреждал меня о…  
\- Не беспокойтесь, Анжела, - Адам прочитал имя девушки на ее пропуске, прикрепленном к одежде, - полагаю, что я единственный, кто не нуждается в приглашении.  
Чуть полные губы исказила снисходительная улыбка. Заметив, что девушка уже потянулась к телефону, Адам прервал ее:  
\- Не стоит, мне, как директору компании можно и не представляться.  
\- Директору? Но мистер Ретлифф…  
\- Мистер Ретлифф пусть и дальше выполняет свои обязанности, - Адам сделал шаг к кабинету. – Меня зовут Адам Ламберт. Наверное, хоть что-то вы обо мне слышали, не так ли?  
Не дожидаясь ответа и, посчитав разговор оконченным, он открыл дверь и вошел внутрь.  
\- Анжела, я просил меня не беспокоить.  
\- Я так понял, что ты вернул себе свою фамилию? – светловолосая голова, склоненная над изучением бумаг, напряглась.  
\- А ты думал, что я так и буду носить твою? – сидящий за столом мужчина отложил документы и, усмехнувшись, кивнул гостю на кресло напротив себя. – Но, как я полагаю, ты пришел обсудить не это, верно?  
Пыл Адама слегка угас от спокойного и непоколебимого голоса своего супруга. Во всяком случае, каким тот еще являлся по бумагам и в глазах общественности.  
\- Анжела, будь добра, сделай нам кофе, - сказал Томми в динамик, а потом вновь вернул свое внимание Адаму.  
Тот сидел и изучал свою жертву. Так непохожую на себя жертву…  
\- Зачем тебе очки, если у тебя прекрасное зрение? – совсем не в тему спросил он.  
Красивые губы блондина изогнулись в полуулыбке.  
\- Так солиднее, тебе не кажется? – Томми откинулся на спинку кресла, сложив руки на коленях. – Итак, Адам, я тебя внимательно слушаю.  
Со стороны это и могло бы показаться разговором двух хорошо знакомых людей, если бы только он не был бы приправлен ехидством и чувством легкой злости с толикой ненависти.  
\- Нет, на этот раз это я тебя внимательно слушаю, Ретлифф, - к Адаму неожиданно вернулась вся его уверенность. Он вновь ощутил себя хозяином положения.  
\- Прости, наверное, я чего-то не понимаю, - на лице Томми отразилось непонимание, легко сменившееся полным пониманием спустя всего несколько секунд. – Ты из-за той договоренности с нашими… прости, вашими, партнерами из Европы? Если да, то ничем не могу тебе помочь.  
\- Ретлифф.., - из горла Адама вырывался нечеловеческий, животный рык, – не выводи меня из себя. Кажется, ты забыл, что босс здесь я, а не ты. И то, что я сказал, и то, как я это сказал, имеет первостепенное значение. Советую запомнить, иначе…  
\- Ты ничего не сделаешь, Адам, - Томми усмехнулся, и Адаму нестерпимо захотелось стереть это ехидство с его лица, причем, желательно чем-то непременно тяжелым, - видишь ли, ты упустил одну маленькую незначительную деталь.  
\- Мне плевать, что ты там напридумывал за это время. Ретлифф, я дал согласие на этот контракт, и тебе лучше согласиться по хорошему, иначе, клянусь, я раздавлю тебя…  
\- Ты мне угрожаешь? – в карих глазах появляется незнакомое чувство, не поддающееся никакой идентификации в голове Адама.  
\- Расценивай, как хочешь, - Адам схватил со стола принесенный с собой документ, - или ты его подписываешь, или потом… Советую все же задуматься над первым вариантом. Завтра я желаю увидеть на нем твою подпись, а пока я собираюсь поработать в кабинете твоего помощника.


	3. Chapter 3

Стоило за мужчиной закрыться двери, как Томми блаженно откинулся на спинку кресла. Голову переполняло множество мыслей и предположений. Легкое ощущение внезапности, возникшее от вида своего мужа-компаньона, прошло, и теперь Томми, наконец, смог полностью посвятить себя проблеме. Итак, зачем здесь Адам? Само присутствие было объяснимо, но почему он так настаивает на этом контракте?  
Томми уже был удостоен чести беседовать с представителем этой компании, но одного взгляда в эти крохотные крысиные глазки хватило, чтобы в воображении нарисовать всю “прелесть” предстоящей выгоды, в которой Томми, если оставаться честным, сильно сомневался.  
\- Анжела, предоставьте мистеру Ламберту все, что он потребует, но, если он будет настаивать на каких-либо изменениях, прежде всего, поставьте меня в известность, - Томми отдал еще одно указание, чтобы позволить себе недолго отдохнуть и подумать.  
Становится интереснее. Он не собирался сдаваться, тем более Ламберту.

***

\- Фу, Рона, перестань, - Томми смеялся, уворачиваясь от языка, стремящегося облизать все его лицо. – Дай мне, пожалуйста, войти… Рона!  
Каким-то чудом блондину все же удалось сдвинуть с себя эту махину, которая тихо фыркнув, толкалась мордой в его колени. Томми прекрасно знал, кого имеет и терпеливо ждал окончания этой волны собачей радости.  
\- Успокоилась, девочка? – Томми взлохматил шерсть на умной мордочке.- А почему меня встречаешь только ты? Где Роберт? Или он…  
\- “Он” уже пришел, - из кухни к Томми вышел высокий красивый мужчина, от которого исходило спокойствие и уверенность. – Ты поздно. Все хорошо?  
Хорошо? Ну, это, как посмотреть. Томми уже давно дал себе обещание, оставлять работу на работе, а здесь, дома, полностью посвящать себя себе и своим близким.  
Поэтому он лишь неопределенно покачал головой, подставляя губы под ласковый поцелуй. Хорошо. И плевать на все эти контракты, Адама с его трудоголизмом и прочую ерунду, которой был переполнен его день.  
Только тишина, спокойствие и тепло. Одним словом – Роберт.  
\- От тебя вкусно пахнет, - уткнувшись носом в изгиб шеи своего возлюбленного, Томми вдыхал потрясающие ароматы специй и трав.  
Ммм, пальчики оближешь… И он бы непременно сделал это, не находись его рука в плену другой, более сильной и крупной.  
\- Приходи на кухню, и тебе откроются тайны мира, - загадочно прошептал мужчина ему на ухо, пощекотав своим дыханием и заставив предательски захихикать.  
\- Интриган! – тонкая ладошка несильно стукнула по мощной спине. – Ладно, уговорил. Я только в душ заскочу.  
Стоя под горячими, но не обжигающими струями, Томми позволил себе погрузиться в состояние полного покоя. Где-то на задворках сознание проскочил и исчез образ Адама, но он был столь мимолетный, что Томми даже не счел нужным отвлечься на него.  
\- Ты там уснул?  
Блондин вздрогнул. Черт! Он и вправду начал уже клевать носом, несмотря даже на вертикальное положение.  
\- Я уже выхожу! – полотенце быстро промачивало нежную кожу, от чего та приобретала еще более темный оттенок розового.  
Хорошо еще, что он решил принять душ, а не расслабиться в ванной! Через пять минут он уже поглощал с заботой приготовленную еду.  
\- Рона, я не понимаю! Ты ешь абсолютно тоже, что и мы, но все равно попрошайничаешь! – Роберт протянул очередной лакомый кусочек собаке, прельщенный ее “честными” глазами, и та в награду вновь лизнула его руку.  
Томми только улыбался этому возмущению. Такие идеальные, и такие близкие и нужные.

***

\- Здравствуй, мой хороший, - Адам был рад услышать голос Райана, впервые за этот бесконечный день.  
\- Адам! - голос на том конце звучал радостно и открыто. - Тебя нет всего день, но я уже так соскучился. Здесь так одиноко без тебя.  
Адам усмехнулся, удобнее устраиваясь на кровати.  
\- Я тоже скучаю. Сегодня был до ужаса длинный и сумасшедший день, и я рад, что он уже подошел к концу, - выключив пультом звук, он лениво переключал каналы, в надежде найти хоть что-нибудь стоящее. – Эти упрямые осталопы так просто не сдадутся, но я их…  
\- Как Томми?  
\- Томми? – переспросил Адам, удивленный таким вопросом. – Нормально, вроде как, а что? Почему ты интересуешься?  
\- Ну.., - голос Райана прозвучал неуверенно и смущенно, - он – твой муж, и мне интересно, как он отнесся к твоему приезду.  
\- Мне приятно, что ты ревнуешь меня, - Адам действительно улыбался, - не беспокойся, между нами ничего нет. Мы – компаньоны, так всегда было и, если ничего не изменится, будет.  
\- Так ваш брак…  
\- Так было нужно, - брюнет пожал плечами, откидывая в сторону пульт. Опять всякую ерунду показывают!  
Лучше просто немного пообщаться и лечь спать. Да, определенно.


	4. Chapter 4

Черное полотно беговой дорожки покорно убегает, подчиняясь быстрым и умелым движениям тела. Это стало уже привычкой, которой Адам придерживался уже несколько лет, и, если в теплом Лос-Анджелесе он мог наслаждаться в процессе уличным ветерком, то здесь, в более холодном Нью-Йорке, приходилось прибегать к помощи тренажеров. Но это были совсем не те ощущения, что раньше. Одним словом – имитация, как, впрочем, и вся его жизнь, которая только-только начала выходить за рамки всей этой фальши.  
Адам отрегулировал скорость, замедляясь и давая возможность телу адаптироваться к смене нагрузки. Адама не покидали мысли о предстоящем контракте, который нужно было заключить любой ценой, ведь иначе, оставив эту компанию в качестве конкурентов за место на рынке, можно было обеспечить себе грандиозные проблемы в будущем, чего Адам никак не мог допустить, поэтому он собирался приложить все усилия на то, чтобы заставить этого упрямца Ретлиффа поставить свою подпись под своей. Уж, это он точно сможет сделать. Хм, и все же… Ладно, сейчас не время для подобных мыслей.  
Он знал Томми. Слишком хорошо знал, чтобы не суметь предугадать его возможных действий. Он согласиться, хотя бы потому, что сам осознает всю значимость и серьезность ситуации.  
Прохладные капли освежают, даря неземное блаженство разогретым мышцам. Совсем скоро он будет вынужден вновь нацепить на лицо непроницаемою маску, но пока еще есть возможность побыть просто Адамом, хотя бы так, наедине с самим собой.  
Он давно уже не чувствовал в себе ту цельность, которая отличала его в годы совсем еще ранней юности. Тогда Адам твердо знал, чего именно хотел от жизни, но также не забывал уделять внимания другим своим страстям и желаниям. Он просто жил, наслаждаясь всеми красками жизни, а теперь работа поглотила его целиком и полностью, и только сейчас, спустя почти два года, он вновь начал ощущать все прелести, дарованные человеку. Связано ли это с приходом Райана в его жизнь? Сложный вопрос, на который вряд ли кто бы смог ответить.  
Водитель должен был подъехать уже через полчаса, а пока можно еще позволить себе чашечку кофе. Взгляд голубых глаза задержался на гигантских размеров чашке, оставшейся в квартире еще с прошлого приезда Адама в этот город. Тогда он был еще счастливым семьянином, который хотел вновь и вновь возвращаться сюда к единственному человеку, к которому стремились все его помыслы. Тогда он даже предположить не мог, что тот приезд окажется последним на очень долгое время, и их пути с Томми разойдутся так же быстро и разрушительно, как и их деловые отношения. Но… сделка есть сделка, и тут уж ничего не поделаешь.  
Странная штука – человеческие отношения, не правда ли? То, за что два человека раньше любили друг друга, теперь стало причиной их ненависти и раздражения. И это не пустые слова, во всяком случае, для Адама: Ретлифф раздражал и бесил по-страшному, вплоть до того, что Адам не понимал, какие же силы удерживали его рядом с этим человеком.  
То ли дело сейчас! Идиллия.

***

\- Еще так рано, - сильные руки обхватывают тонкую талию, притягивая чуть было не улизнувшего блондина обратно в объятия.  
\- Мне нужно в офис… Адам…  
\- Что? Адам? Адам, который Ламберт? Твой муж? – столько вопросов срывается с языка Роберта, но для Томми было бы достаточно только одного. Второго.  
Тихий кивок, принимаемый за положительный ответ, заставляет брови мужчины хмуриться. Не самая приятная новость с утра пораньше, и Томми вовсе не так хотел преподнести все Роберту. Сладко потянувшись, он вновь откинулся на подушку, все еще хранящую тепло его тела. Примирительно взяв руку возлюбленного в свою, Томми прикоснулся губами к запястью.  
\- Ну, чего ты? Ты ведь знаешь о характере наших отношений с Адамом, - Томми попытался перевести все в шутку, но, судя по прежнему выражению на лице лежащего рядом мужчины, получалось не то, чтобы слишком хорошо, если не сказать больше.  
\- Да, но также я знаю, кем он тебе приходиться, - голос Роберта оставался спокойным, и Томми от этого нервничал еще больше.  
\- Боже, Роб, об это все знают ! Но я же тебе говорил, что осталось протянуть совсем чуть-чуть, и мы с ним сможем развестись, а тогда…  
Томми игриво укусил место, которое несколькими секундами ранее ласкал губами.  
\- Ты выйдешь за меня, - не терпящем возражения тоном Роберт решил прервать этот вопрос-игру.  
\- Да, дорогой, я выйду за тебя, - Томми переложил голову с подушки на мощную грудь. – Прости, я бы так хотел сейчас остаться с тобой, но мне и вправду надо поспешить. Клянусь, мне предстоит чисто профессиональный разговор.  
Томми уже выходил из комнаты, когда его вновь окликнули:  
\- Я тебе верю.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Ну, как? Ты подумал над моим предложением? – Адам занимает уже привычное кресло напротив директорского стола.  
\- Я обдумал его еще раньше, но, кажется, я уже дал тебе ответ, не так ли? – Томми лишь повернул голову в его сторону, не отрываясь от изучаемых бумаг.  
\- Я вижу, что ты не понимаешь чего-то очень важного,- Адам встал с насиженного места и, наклонившись через стол, прошептал в районе светлой головы.  
\- Я все понимаю прекрасно, - Томми поднял глаза, смело встречая ответный взгляд, - и не мог бы ты… все же давай сохранять личное пространство.  
\- Надо же… Я и не думал, что все еще так действую на тебя, - лукавая усмешка на секунду посещает губы Адама, чтобы потом вновь скрыться, уступая место тоже усмешке, но, на этот раз, ехидной.  
\- Не льсти себе, Ламберт, - парировал Томми, - между нами все кончено, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Более того, когда ты, наконец, успокоишься со своим мнимым контрактом, мы подадим на развод.  
\- Он не мнимый, Ретлифф! – Адам сел, проходя равнодушным взглядом по склоненной голове. – Развод? Ты хочешь получить развод? Неужели?  
\- Ужели, - Томми отодвинул в сторону бумаги, которые до этого тщательно изучал, - у меня есть парень, который недавно сделал мне предложение, и я сказал “да”. Так что… продолжать этот фарс дальше… не вижу смысла.  
\- И он хорош?  
\- Он идеален настолько, что тебе до него не дотянуть никогда, - Томми сложил руки на груди, - кроме того, насколько мне известно, у тебя тоже есть особенный человек. Осчастливь его.  
Адам хмыкнул, повторяя позу супруга. Надо же... Интересно, кто клюнул на Томми? Под этим Адам имел в виду того Томми, которого лицезрел перед собой сейчас. Раньше тот был совсем иным, нежели теперь. Адам помнил ласкового и прекрасного парня, а не эту акулу бизнеса, готового растерзать на месте. Он не видел на когда-то любимом лице ничего знакомого, словно перед ним совершенно чужой человек, нацепивший маску его бывшего возлюбленного. Это не Томми. Не его Томми.  
\- Ладно, оставим в сторону нас, хотя со всем этим и будут проблемы, - брюнет, немного развернувшись на вращающемся кресле, закинул ногу за ногу, - контракт…  
\- Я не собираюсь подписывать его, Адам, - Томми протянул ему бумаги, - можешь считать меня параноиком, но я не верю им. Как только я получил от тебя их, я сразу решил разузнать о компании что-нибудь интересное, и выяснил, что в прошлом у нее были определенные неполадки с финансами. Адам, давай не будем спешить, хорошо?  
Тот не ответил, продолжая сверлить Томми взглядом. Бизнесмен внутри Адама хотел согласиться с разумными доводами, но обиженный человек хотел поставить бывшего любовника на место. После долгого молчания, первый Адам пересилил.  
\- Хорошо. Когда должны прийти результаты? – Адам придвинул кресло ближе к столу.  
\- Через пару дней, я думаю, - Томми пожал плечами, вновь начиная кидать взгляды на кипу бумаг. – Это все, что ты хотел знать?  
\- Да, - Адам встал и, не смотря больше в сторону блондина, направился к двери.  
Томми прерывисто выдохнул, как только широкая спина скрылась за надежным слоем дерева. Что-то происходило с ним, но… что? Это ведь Адам, который готов использовать все, что угодно, лишь бы добиться желаемого. К сожалению Томми слишком хорошо знал своего мужа, чтобы лелеять в сердце хоть какие-либо призрачные надежды. Нет, то было ошибкой с их стороны, и, наверное, даже к лучшему, что они так вовремя смогли остановиться. Во всяком случае, нынешний Томми не сожалел о произошедшем: у него был прекрасный партнер, надежный друг, потрясающий любовник, способный одним лишь прикосновением вызвать такие реакции в его теле, что Томми даже и подумать не мог о таком ранее. Но все же…  
\- Мистер Ретлифф, пришли отчеты от из Лос-Анджелеса, - Анжела тихо проскользнула в кабинет.  
\- Из Лос-Анджелеса? – Томми нахмурил брови в недоумении. – Нам? Зачем? Хотя… Анжела, передайте их мистеру Ламберту. Это его территория, вот, пусть и разбирается.  
\- Как скажете, - девушка кивнула, также тихо покидая кабинет.

***

\- Как прошел день? – Томми примостился на узком диване, прижимаясь к теплому боку Роберта.  
Рона жалобно скулила, просясь к ним, но ей там места уже не хватало, и бедной собаке пришлось довольствоваться ковриком.  
\- Слишком скучно без тебя, - сильные руки привлекают Томми еще ближе, а теплые губы оставляют ласковый, почти целомудренный, поцелуй на лбу.  
Томми счастливо выдыхает. Спокойствие и тишина. То, что ему нужно сейчас. С Адамом все было по-другому: вся их жизнь было одной большой гонкой, которая бы и сейчас, наверное, не прекратилась, если бы они сами, насильно, не разорвали бы этот замкнутый круг. Это вовсе не значит, что Томми не любил Адама. Нет, он очень сильно любил своего мужа, наверное, даже слишком сильно, но теперь… Было такое чувство, что все это было не с ним, а с совершенно другим, более наивным, Томми. Нет, он поступил правильно, и Адам вместе со своим Райаном прекрасно это доказывал.  
\- Ты еще со мной?  
\- Ммм? Да, прости, все не выходит из головы этот идиотский контракт, - Томми зажмурился, прогоняя ненужные мысли, - прости, работа осталась на работе. Здесь я полностью принадлежу тебе, дорогой.  
\- Полностью? И готов мне это доказать? – голос Роберта становится игривым, и по телу Томми во все стороны разбегаются мурашки. Он был готов.


	6. Chapter 6

\- О, здравствуйте Эбер, - Томми сделал небольшую паузу и продолжил, - вероятно, у вас возникли вопросы по отчетам за последние несколько недель?  
Томми отодвинулся от стола, раздумывая над тем, а не позвать ли сюда Адама, чтобы тот сам объяснил своему отцу все, что тот захочет узнать. Не то, чтобы Томми не хотел общаться с тестем, но все же…  
\- Неужели мне нужны столь серьезные причины, чтобы позвонить своей семье? – добродушный голос на том конце сразу поставил Томми перед фактом: избежать долгого разговора не получится.  
\- Нет, конечно, нет, - Томми неестественно усмехнулся, помня о невероятной проницательности Ламберта-старшего, которая, впрочем, передалась и Адаму, но в гораздо меньшей мере.  
\- Как ты там? Адам, небось, совсем про тебя забыл, да? Все носится со своими филиалами.., - голос Эбера звучал громко и весело, что нельзя было сказать о голосе самого Томми. – Когда мне уже внуков покажете?  
Томми поперхнулся воздухом. Внуков? Каких к черту внуков?  
\- Внуков?  
\- Конечно, мой мальчик, - рассмеялись на том конце, - мы тут с Лейлой уже почти отчаялись, а так хочется вновь понянчиться с маленькими…  
Он говорил и говорил, но Томми отключился уже на первой фразе. Что происходит? Неужели этот идиот не рассказал все родителям? Боже… Как земля вообще носит таких непроходимых кретинов?  
\- Мы обязательно подумаем над этим, Эбер, - несмотря на все внутреннее возмущение, Томми постарался сказать это максимально мягко. – Сейчас не совсем подходящий момент для планирования всего этого.  
\- Проблемы с компанией? – голос Эбера мгновенно становится серьезным и сосредоточенным.  
\- Адам настаивает на подписании одного контракта, но, на мой взгляд, там не все чисто, и я уговорил его чуть подождать, пока мы не получим полностью все данные на эту компанию. Кстати, Адам сейчас тоже в Нью-Йорке, Эбер. Не хотите поговорить с сыном?  
\- Так вот куда он сбежал! То-то я уже несколько дней названиваю ему домой, постоянно нарываясь на чужой голос. Вероятно, парень – приходящий работник?  
Блять! Неужели Адам действительно такой идиот?  
\- Да, припоминаю… Кажется, Адам действительно что-то такое упоминал…  
\- Томми, можно без ложной скромности! Я ведь понимаю, что вам обоим в тот момент было не до этого.  
Уши Томми покраснели, и предательский румянец начал расползаться по всему лицу, не щадя ни единого участка. Родителей Адама, которые любили Томми, как сына, было жаль, да и самому Томми не хотелось терять то тепло и надежность, которые он приобрел, вступив в эту семью.  
Эбер уже давно закончил разговор, а Томми все никак не мог положить трубку. Перед глазами, как в замедленной съемке, мелькали картинки их с Адамом жизни: знакомство, первое свидание, страсть, секс, отношения, признания, предложение, свадьба, … разрыв, боль, одиночество…  
Боже! Почему все так стараются расшатать внутри него те стены, которые он так тщательно по кирпичику возводил? Зачем Адаму нужно было вновь врываться в его жизнь, когда они оба уже были счастливы с другимми? Самое странное то, что Томми не испытывал никаких чувств по отношению к новым отношениям Адама. Кажется, паренька зовут Райана. Повторит ли он судьбу самого Томми, или ему, напротив, в радость подчиняться воли Адама, предавая самого себя?  
Нет, плохо звучит. Адам никогда не пытался поработить волю Томми, но ему всегда надо было ощущать себя главным, а Томми так не мог. Его душило это состояние, и он был рад скинуть с шеи эту петлю, которая сама никогда бы не рассосалась.  
Опять получается не так. Как же объяснить то, что объединяло их с Адамом? Тот ведь никогда не отрицал стремление Томми к работе, карьере, развитию собственной значимости, как специалиста, но ему был нужен кто-то, вроде жены, а Томми не хотел сдаваться на милость сковородкам и половым тряпкам. И не понятно: привлекало ли это Адама к нему, или отдаляло с каждой минутой все дальше. Хаос в отношениях просто не мог продолжаться дольше, уступая место другим эмоциям.  
Надежда. Любовь. Боль. Ненависть. Злость. Такие сильные и чистые чувства, которым не нужно более никаких примесей. И Томми ощущал все их в единой гармонии друг с другом. У него не было определенных периодов: сегодня любовь, а завтра ненависть. Нет! Все было в едином порыве, который разъедал его изнутри, лишая здравого смысла и ощущения собственной реальности в окружающем мире.  
И тут появился Роберт, который склеил, починил его. Собрал осколки и вновь представил миру его – Томми. Нового. С новыми ожиданиями и стремлениями.  
Но оставался союз, брак, который пока нельзя было разрушить. И это бесило. Страшно. И Томми не мог дать самому себе ответ на вполне конкретный вопрос: “Бесило, в первую очередь, чем?”.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Милый, ты мне обещал, что это всего на несколько дней, - обиженный голос Райана заставлял сердце Адама сжиматься, - ты там уже целую неделю торчишь.  
Адам выдохнул. Как же все это сложно! Как объяснить Райану, который ничего не понимает в бизнесе, да и вообще в экономике, что есть вещи, которые попросту нельзя предугадать?  
\- Малыш, послушай, - Адам понизил голос до волнующего шепота, - тут возникли определенные трудности, которые я все же надеюсь в скором времени разрешить, так что… Ты ведь знаешь, как я хочу быть сейчас рядом с тобой?  
\- Правда? – голос любовника все еще звучит обиженно, но теперь это скорее намеренная обидчивость.  
Улыбка сама расползается по лицу, но ей не суждено было там долго продержаться: в его кабинет ураганом влетел Ретлифф, сверкая глазами за линзами очков. Ну, что еще он от него хочет?  
\- Райан, я перезвоню, хорошо? – не дожидаясь хотя бы банального “да”, Адам сбросил вызов.  
\- Ты что-то хотел?  
Томми подошел к огромному окну, чуть отодвигая рукой красные жалюзи.  
\- Ты не поверишь, кто мне только что звонил, - через долгую минуту протянул Томми, который каким-то странным образом утратил всю свою ярость. – Эбер.  
\- Отец? – Адам привстал, наклоняясь грудью к столу.  
\- Других Эберов я пока не знаю, - слишком сухо выплюнул Томми. – Какого хрена, Ламберт? Почему ты им ничего не рассказал?  
\- О чем?  
\- О нас! Или, хотя бы, почему не предупредил меня о том, что для них мы все еще счастливая парочка? – Томми повысил голос, начиная нервно расхаживать по кабинету.  
\- Тебе бы стало легче от этого? – Адам хмыкнул, делая глоток обжигающего кофе, принесенного секретарем.  
\- О, определенно, стало бы! Например, тогда, когда твой отец спросил меня о внуках!  
\- Ч-что? – коричневые капли все же попали на бумаги. Счастье, что те были в файлах и не запачкались. – Какие еще внуки?  
\- Такие, Ламберт, что ни на есть настоящие внуки! – Томми не удержался от крика. – Он спросил меня, почему мы до сих пор никого не усыновили, удочерили, родили или, хрен его знает, что еще сделали!  
\- Родили?  
\- Это единственное, что ты из всего этого уловил? – Томми приподнял бровь. – Если ты еще не в курсе, Адам, то есть такое понятие, как суррогатное материнство.  
Адам нахмурился. Разумеется, он прекрасно знал, что такое суррогатное материнство, но все навалилось так неожиданно. Отец не из тех, кто так легко отстанет, и сегодняшним звонком он зародил семя, которое им необходимо будет вырастить.  
Проклятие! Они, родители, слишком сильно привязаны к Томми, и не воспримут их расставание всерьез. Они с Томми так часто сорились и мирились, что у них был уже неплохой иммунитет к подобным выходкам.  
\- Почему ты им не сказал? – как-то глухо снова спросил Томми, падая в кресло, словно он вмиг лишился всех сил.  
\- Я не знаю. - Адам пожал плечами, на самом деле не зная ответа. - Может, потому что они так верят и всегда верили в нас? Может, потому что они слишком сильно…  
\- Нет, Адам, это все не то, - Томми поднял на брюнета глаза и покачал головой. – Ты и сам не понимаешь, верно?  
Дождавшись кивка, он продолжил:  
\- Я хочу знать ответ, Адам. Когда разберешься в себе, скажи мне. Я должен знать, к чему готовится, если кто-нибудь из них прибудет сюда.  
Когда Томми уже почти вышел из кабинета, Адам кое-что вспомнил.  
\- Ретлифф, подожди!  
Светловолосая голова вновь мелькнула в двери.  
\- Пришло приглашение от того журнала. Ну, помнишь, пару лет назад…  
\- Нет, Адам, даже не пытайся меня туда вновь затащить, - Томми предупредительно выставил руку вперед, словно защищаясь от слов Адама.  
\- Томми, это важно. В первую очередь, это важно для компании, а ты ее директор.  
\- Странно, еще совсем недавно единственным и неповторимым директором у нас был ты, а, когда понадобилась моя помощь, то все сразу вспомнили о моем скромном существовании.  
\- Томми, пожалуйста, хватит ерничать. Ты все еще мой муж, если ты не забыл, а, значит, ты обязан быть моей правой рукой.  
Тот замер, и Адаму показалось, что Томми перестал дышать. Вместо ответа Томми со странным выражением в глазах просто смотрел на него. По телу Адама прошла дрожь от такого пристального и оценивающего взгляда. Что происходит? Что не так?  
Внезапно Томми прерывисто выдохнул, опуская голову вниз, но потом, вновь поднимая глаза на Адама, тихо произнес:  
\- В этой жизни ничего не меняется.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Ты хотел меня видеть? – Адам гордо внес себя в кабинет, но, увидев постороннего, замер, так и не дойдя даже до середины.  
\- Да, - Томми встал ему на встречу, - познакомься, это мистер Уорлингтон – детектив, которого я просил добыть сведения по поводу “Future Industrial” . Мистер Уорлингтон, позвольте вам представить моего компаньона и директора филиала в Лос-Анджелесе – мистер Ламберта.  
Адам нехотя пожал протянутую руку, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Что вы, мистер Ретлифф, вы ведь знаете, что от меня можно ничего не скрывать: я прекрасно осведомлен о своих клиентах, так что было бы достаточно простого “мой муж”.  
\- Полагаю, что в создавшейся ситуации слова мистера Ретлиффа звучат более уместно, - голос Адама оставался холодным.  
Игнорируя испепеляющие взгляды супруга, он прошел вперед, по-хозяйски устраиваясь уже в облюбованном кресле.  
\- У вас есть новости? – Уорлингтон заметно смутился под пронизывающим взглядом, но, взяв себя в руки, все же ответил.  
\- Разумеется, мистер Ламберт, иначе, меня бы тут не было, - мужчина достал из папки какие-то бумаги и протянул их Адаму.  
Томми хотел было возмутиться такой наглости. Ведь директор здесь - он, и это он нанял детектива! Какое право имеет Ламберт так себя вести, словно он - хозяин, а все остальные – его безвольные рабы?  
Решив не выносить ссору на поверхность, он смог на время заглушить в себе это рвущееся наружу возмущение. Подойдя к брюнету он осторожно наклонился, всматриваясь в аккуратные столбики цифр. На первый взгляд ничего странного он не находил, но потому, что Адам столько времени уделяет именно этой странице, можно было сделать определенные умозаключения.  
Томми мог доверять Адаму. Тот никогда не подставит свою компанию, не в зависимости от того, насколько сильно ему будет необходим тот или иной контракт.  
И что-то его явно не устраивало, заставляя черные брови хмуриться, образуя на лбу упрямую складку.  
\- Это все, что удалось разузнать? – Адам поднял глаза на сидящего напротив детектива.  
\- Пока, да. Это, знаете ли, не так-то и легко…  
\- Догадываюсь, - перебил его Адам, - мистер Уорлингтон, мне надо, чтобы вы узнали реквизиты их поставщиков, и все, что вы сможете об этом узнать.  
Томми молча проводил глазами детектива, а потом развернулся к своему мужу.  
\- Ты был прав, - сухо прокомментировал Адам в ответ на его взгляд, - здесь явно что-то скрыто.  
Ламберт взял ручку, и спустя несколько секунд на бумаге уже красовались несколько отметин.  
\- Я возьму это домой, так что, если хочешь, можешь распечатать себе.  
\- Конечно, я именно так и сделаю, - спохватился Томми, отходя от легкого ступора. И что на него нашло? Что же… Судя по всему Роберту придется немного подождать, так как Томми явно планировал сегодня задержаться. Он не имел права допустить хоть малейшую промашку.  
\- Мы.  
\- Что? – Томми перевел вопросительный взгляд на серьезного Адама.  
\- Мы не имеем права совершить промашку, - Томми мысленно выругался, осознавая, что кое-что проговорил вслух.  
\- Попроси свою секретаршу сделать нам кофе, хорошо? – откатившись от стола, Адам устало потер глаза. Ему не нужно было стесняться Томми.  
\- А самому слабо?  
\- Ты – босс, так что тебе и карты в руки, - на красивых губах на мгновение мелькнула лукавая усмешка, но Томми все же удалось ее поймать.

***

\- Привет.  
\- У тебя усталый голос, - Роберт тихо выдохнул, что не укрылось от слуха Томми, хоть тот, вероятно, и отодвинул телефон ото рта.  
\- Ну, возникли проблемы, и мы остались их решать, - Томми не хотелось сейчас напрягать еще и Роба проблемами.  
\- Мы? Ты там с… ним? – неужели Роберт ревнует?  
\- Хей, мы же договорились, - Томми скрыл зевок ладонью, но получилось плохо.  
С Робертом не хотелось разговаривать еще и потому, что в метре от Томми сидел Адам, который иногда бросал на него странные взгляды.  
\- Роб, не злись, я тебе потом все объясню, хорошо? – Томми откинулся на спинку кресла, краем сознания вникая в тихий голос своего возлюбленного.  
\- Это был твой парень? – Адам не удержался от едкого вопроса, но Томми был слишком уставшим, чтобы втягиваться в новую перепалку.  
\- Да, если тебе от этого будет легче, - буркнул он, вновь возвращая внимание цифрам.  
\- Иди к нему, Том, - через минуту прозвучал голос Адама, - я сам здесь разберусь. Уже поздно.


	9. Chapter 9

Сидя за столом, чтобы не уснуть, Адам внимательно изучал их собственные отчеты за прошедший период. Как бы ни неприятно было это осознавать, но Томми был прав насчет контракта: это было бы ошибкой.  
Адам выдохнул. Контракта нет, а, значит, и смысла дальше задерживаться в этом городе тоже. Надо позвонить Райану, но уже поздно, хотя… У них же время на несколько часов раньше.  
Уже потянувшись за телефоном, Адам неожиданно одернул руку.  
\- Черт, еще же эта долбанная вечеринка, - простонал он в темноту, нарушаемую блеклым свечением настольной лампы.  
Точно! Отъезд домой откладывается еще на несколько дней, а если быть точным, то на три-четыре дня. Может, попросить Райана прилететь сюда? Или лучше этого не делать, во избежание его склок с Томми?  
Райан уж точно будет ревновать к нему, а, когда узнает, что именно с Томми Адам пойдет на вечеринку, устраиваемую тем журналом, так и вообще обидеться. С другой стороны, он ведь все равно узнает из прессы.  
Черт! Сегодня хватит думать. Выключив лампу, Адам устало сделал несколько шагов к кровати.  
Как назло, сон так и не шел, хотя несколько минут назад он был готов отрубиться прямо за столом. Опять ненужные мысли начали заполонять голову. Их было так много, что все вместе они образовывали клубок, распутать который будет не просто.  
Подтянув длинные ноги к животу, Адам удобнее устроился на огромной кровати.  
Эту кровать они выбирали вместе с Томми вполне себе в эгоистичных целях. Для их бурной супружеской жизни необходимо было большое поле для творчества, если можно так выразиться.  
Адам тихо усмехнулся пришедшей в голову мысли. Разумеется, их отношения были выстроены отнюдь не на сексе, а на чем-то гораздо более существенном и значимом. Томми, когда же мы успели стать чужими друг для друга? Почему-то вспомнился недавний разговор про родителей, и слова Томми о ребенке… Райан пока не хотел детей, а с Томми уже все кончено, да и Адам не стремился возвращать их отношения в прежнее русло.  
Нет, у каждого их них уже своя жизнь, и менять, что-либо не следует. Тогда, почему Адам не рассказал родителям про разрыв? Может, все дело в том, что сначала в нем еще теплилась надежда на воссоединение? А, может, просто все забылось, превращая некогда сильные чувства в фарс.  
Радует лишь то, что этот фарс скоро закончится, и они вновь станут свободными. Адам и сам понимал, что развод – их единственный выход из сложившейся ситуации, и был готов подписать все бумаги, которые, как он знал, Томми уже начал готовить.

***

\- Рона, признавайся, куда ты.., - начал Томми, но, найдя пропажу, успокоился.  
\- Том, мне надо тебе кое-что сообщить, - Роберт появился из комнаты, уже полностью облаченный в элегантный костюм.  
\- Ммм?  
\- Меня отправляют в командировку на неделю. Я лечу в Токио сегодня вечером, - его голос звучал грустно, но глаза по-прежнему улыбались. – Будешь по мне скучать?  
Томми рассмеялся в ответ на этот ласковый тон. Будет ли он скучать? Если у него будет время на это, но, определенно, что-то такое он и будет чувствовать.  
\- Конечно, - Томми прильнул к сильному телу, заряжаясь от него энергией, так необходимой ему сейчас.  
Еще бы пережить послезавтра эту вечеринку, на которой им с Адамом придется изображать степфордскую парочку. Почему все так несправедливо?


	10. Chapter 10

Увидев знакомую улыбку на слащавом лице главного редактора известного в стране бизнес-обозревателя, Адам постарался сделать вид, что не заметил его, но было поздно. Тот увидел его первым и сразу же приветливо замахал Адаму в качестве приветствия.  
\- Мистер Ламберт, как же я рад вас снова видеть! – мужчина со всех сил сжал руку Адама в крепком рукопожатии. – А где мистер Ретлифф?  
Адам скривил губы в секундной ухмылке. Конечно, разве могло быть иначе? Этот Гибсон всегда был неравнодушен к Томми, чем всегда бесил и злил самого Адама.  
\- Он немного задержится, мистер Гибсон…  
\- Ларри.  
\- Да, простите, Ларри, - кивнул Адам, - ему пришлось немного задержатся на работе, так что…  
\- Томми! А я как раз интересовался у мистера Ламберта, куда же подевался его очаровательный супруг.  
Прежде, чем Адам смог обернутся, его ладонь крепко сжали знакомые тонкие пальцы.  
\- Как же я мог не прийти, Ларри? - Томми прижался к Адаму еще ближе, стараясь оградить себя от излишнего внимания мужчины.  
Адам перевел взгляд на супруга и замер, натолкнувшись на прекраснейшие глаза цвета шоколада, не скрытые за тонкими линзами очков.  
\- Ох, не хочу вас смущать, но с каждой нашей встречей вы становитесь все прекраснее,- ореховые глаза буквально пожирали Томми, и от этого взгляда было невозможно укрыться и сбежать.  
Адам перевел взгляд на супруга, который прижимался к нему с таким доверием и трепетом, что окружающим они могли напомнить совершенно нормальную счастливую супружескую пару, и лишь они оба знали, что все это – блеф.  
Адам не удержался, опуская взгляд на губы Томми, которые были искажены в чем-то среднем между усмешкой и улыбкой. Легкий и манящий изгиб губ, словно была тайна, скрытая ото всех, и известная лишь ему одному, и он наслаждался бесплодными попытками других ее разгадать.  
Неожиданно для себя Адам почувствовал, как тот несильно сжал его ладонь в своей. Адам знал этот жест, эту невысказанную просьбу уйти, сбежать…  
\- Мистер Гибсон, мне говорили, что будут предоставлены макеты строительства новых фирм? – Адам прервал это мысленное пожирание Томми, но не смог сдержать улыбку при ощущении еще одного, но уже благодарного пожатия.  
\- Да, все верно, - кивнул Гибсон, нахмурившись, вероятно, от того, что его так нагло оторвали от любимого занятия. – К сожалению, я всего лишь редактор, и мало, что понимаю во всех этих современных штучках, хоть и работаю в бизнес-журнале…  
\- Ничего страшного, Ларри, - Томми аккуратно подтолкнул Адама в сторону, - думаю, что мы сами разберемся во всем. Правда, дорогой?  
Адам вздрогнул от тихого ласкового голоса.  
\- Конечно, - он все же смог вовремя взять себя в руки.  
Распрощавшись с назойливым редактором, они оба не смогли сдержать облегченного выдоха.  
\- Когда-нибудь я с ним кое-что сделаю, - процедил Адам сквозь зубы.

***

\- Пожалуйста, Адам, давай уйдем отсюда, - Томми чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке от этих вездесущих взглядов толпы.  
\- Ты уверен, иначе…  
\- Да, я уверен. - Томми настойчиво дернул мужа за рукав. - Неужели тебе самому хочется находиться здесь?  
\- Так спешишь к своему любовничку? – Адам слишком поздно сообразил, что именно сейчас сорвалось с его губ.  
Словно… Словно он ревнует! Но это ведь совершенно не так!!!  
\- Он улетел на неделю в Токио по делам. Его зовут Роберт, и он – мой жених, если ты не забыл! – прошипел Томми буквально на ухо брюнету, боязливо косясь на заинтересованные взгляды.  
\- А я – твой муж! – по мнению Томми слишком громко произнес Адам, но все же покорно встал, позволяя блондину увести его отсюда.  
Если быть откровенным с самим собой, Адаму с самого начала тоже в тягость была вся эта муть. Он бы спокойно провел вечер дома в компании бутылки пива и голоса Райана по телефону. Хотя все еще может быть, ведь вечер еще не закончился...  
Но он не знал, что на следующий день все кардинально изменится.


	11. Chapter 11

Томми влетел в приемную, стремясь незаметно проскочить мимо Анжелы.  
\- Мистер Ретлифф, - фокус не удался, - мистер Ламберт ждет вас в кабинете.  
Уже? Адам уже здесь? Даже лучше…  
\- Привет, я немного опоздал, - Томми скинул с плеч ненужный пиджак, оставаясь только в приталенной сиреневой рубашке.  
Он быстро подскочил к столу, совершенно не обращая внимания на Адама, который смотрел на него слишком странно и непривычно.  
\- Там должны были прийти отчеты по уровню сбыта за прошлый месяц, - прокомментировал он свои действия.  
Адам кивнул на папку, лежащую на краю стола, но его глаза не отрывались от спины Томми. Он не понимал, что с ним происходит на протяжении двух последних дней. Все было как-то слишком сумбурно и непонятно. Что такого произошло в тот вечер, заставившее его вновь взглянуть на Томми прежними глазами? Цепкие, внимательные голубые глаза подмечали все: как уложены волосы; насколько красиво лицо; как очаровательны все движения хрупкого тела... А это уже была клиника.  
Адам передернул плечами, стараясь отмахнуться от навязчивых мыслей. Абсурд, продолжающийся уже несколько дней...  
К Томми влекло, и это было необъяснимо: это перечило всем законам логики и здравого смысла. Томми остался совершенно таким же, как и раньше, но что-то притягивало к нему Адама, заставляя исходить глупым, но таким сильным желанием. Нет, не секса, а просто единения. Физического, духовного, эмоционального... И это не вписывалось ни в одно из его суждений.  
Надо с этим что-то делать, иначе… Лучше не думать, что может быть “иначе”.  
Но самое страшное во всем этом было то, насколько внезапно все произошло, словно гадалка приворотила.  
\- Ты меня слушаешь? – тонкая ладошка промелькнула перед глазами.  
Адам перевел взгляд на шевелящиеся чувственные губы, вкус которых он все еще помнил, возвращая в памяти каждый их поцелуй.  
\- Адам!  
Брюнет вздрогнул. Сознание полностью прояснилось, и Адам совершенно отчетливо осознал, каким идиотом выглядел на протяжении всех этих минут.  
\- Я тебя прекрасно слышу, Ретлифф, - он со злостью вырвал из рук Томми папку, - я изучу, так что можешь быть спокоен.

***

\- Привет, Солнышко, - Томми расслабился, на минуту прикрывая глаза, наслаждаясь тихим голосом Роберта.  
\- Как ты там? – Томми тихо улыбался, представляя собой, наверное, весьма занимательную картину. – У нас тут все тихо. Еще полчаса и можно будет уже собираться домой.  
Томми накинул на плечи пиджак, кутаясь в него, словно пытаясь согреться в отсутствии теплых объятий.  
\- Вот увидишь, ты даже и соскучиться не успеешь, как я уже буду вновь дома, - смех Роберта придавал сил, - нас немного задерживают, но дня через четыре я уже буду рядом.  
Идиллию прервал стук в дверь. Томми приоткрыл глаза, наблюдая за проскользнувшей в кабинет секретаршей.  
\- Подожди секунду, - прошептал он в трубку. – Анжела, вы что-то хотели?  
\- Да, мистер Ламберт уже уехал и забыл папку с отчетом... Может, мне стоит отсканировать материал и переслать ему?  
\- Нет, не нужно. Оставь у меня, я ему передам, - Томми кивнул на край стола, вновь возвращаясь к прерванному разговору, уже не слыша, как девушка тихо возвращается в приемную.  
\- Что-то случилось? – голос Роберта звучал обеспокоенно, и это было слышно даже через расстояние.  
\- Все в порядке, дорогой, - Томми тихо улыбнулся своим мыслям, представляя своего мужчину в светлом банном халате, сидящем на большой и уютной кровати. – Давай сменим тему, а то она наводит меня на совершенно ненужные мысли.  
Тихий смех согревал:  
\- А вот с этого момента поподробнее.  
\- Иди ты, - отмахнулся от него Томми, забывая, что собеседник не видит его жеста. – Вот приедешь, тогда и расскажу. Терпи...  
\- Тогда там точно нечто совершенно неприличное.  
\- Роберт…  
\- Ох, вот зачем ты тогда начинаешь?  
Томми вновь усмехнулся, на этот раз с ощущением легкой победы на душе.


	12. Chapter 12

Адам молчаливо слушал веселый треп Райана, не особо вникая в суть слов. Его заботили совершенно иные вещи, нежели очередные инновации и культурные мероприятия за последнюю неделю.  
Нет, что-то непременно произошло! Даже Райан больше не мог заполнить то молчание души, в котором пребывал последние несколько дней Адам. Раньше он мог улыбаться только лишь от веселого звонкого голоса бойфренда, а сейчас ему хочется слышать более низкий и глухой голос Томми.  
Блять! Что за хрень? Почему все так?! Чем он заслужил это сумасшествие? Куда делась вся его злость и раздражение на этого стервозного блондина?  
Улетучилось, словно ничего и не было. Словно не было этих двух лет, наполненных глухим молчанием и вынужденными переговорами по телефону. Ушло. Растворилось в воздухе, чтобы никогда не возвращаться.  
Бред? Театр абсурда? Жестокая реальность? Что это? Как можно объяснить все, что с ним происходило и происходит до сих пор?  
Адам взглянул на свое отражение в зеркале, словно пытаясь прочитать ответ в глазах своего зеркального Я, но отображение молчало, забавно и одновременно грустно закусывая губу и хлопая длинными ресницами.  
Черт! Адама передернуло от увиденного: он всегда ненавидел в себе подобную слабость. Томми… Райан… Выбор… Отчаяние… и снова Томми… Райан… и так далее, снова и снова, раз за разом, до бесконечности.  
Руки сами потянулись к бару, ловко, на ощупь, отыскивая нужную бутылку. Напиваться он не собирался, но придать своим мыслям нужное русло надо было, пусть и таким способом.  
Виски, телевизор, тишина, спокойствия… Вечер можно было назвать идеальным, если бы не вся эта мысленная суматоха.  
Адам уже устроился в мягком кресле, когда звонок в дверь оторвал его от попытки настроиться на шоу, транслируемое по одному из каналов.  
\- И кому я понадобился? – тихо и зло проворчал Адам, спуская длинные ноги на пол.  
Неужели необходима столь мизерная доза алкоголя, чтобы галлюцинации сами позвонили тебе в дверь? Вернее, одна, вполне конкретная, галлюцинация.  
Пришлось несколько раз зажмуриться, чтобы в итоге убедиться в реальности происходящего.  
На пороге стоял Томми, несколько неловко опустив голову вниз, закрывая половину лица молочной челкой.  
\- Ты забыл на работе папку, и я подумал, что…  
\- Спасибо, - Адам мгновенно протянул руку к документам, второй рукой еще шире приоткрывая дверь.– Ты припарковался, где и раньше?  
\- Ну, да.., - Томми усмехнулся, - я всегда оставляю машину там, рядом с твоей.  
\- Отлично, тогда проходи, - Адам отошел назад, - составишь мне компанию.  
\- В чем? – переспросил Томми, но покорно сделал шаг внутрь, прикрывая за собой дверь. – Только не говори мне, что ты решил напиться, а то у нас завтра важные переговоры.  
\- Я помню, - Адам протянул Томми принесенный с кухни стакан, - я не собираюсь превращаться в свинью, чтобы завтра целый день себя ненавидеть, Томми.  
Тот, если и был удивлен, то виду не подал, позволяя Адаму заполнить его стакан до половины.  
\- Подожди, мне надо раздеться, - он протянул стакан обратно.  
Адам одними глазами следил за манипуляциями своего… мужа? Да, наверное.  
Мысли его парили где-то далеко-далеко, наслаждаясь ветром и свободой, и пока не собирались возвращаться в упрямую голову.  
\- Что празднуем? Хотя, нет, празднуют обычно шампанским. - Томми, казалось, разговаривает сам с собой. - Полагаю, это просто так, без какого-либо повода, верно?  
\- Раньше тебя это не останавливало, - протянул Адам раздраженно, но, столкнувшись в битве с карими глазами, быстро капитулировал. – Твой жених далеко, так что ты можешь, если хочешь, переночевать здесь.  
\- Спасибо за разрешение переночевать в собственном доме, - съязвил Томми, стягивая с шеи ненавистный галстук.  
Хоть он и был подарком Роберта, но Томми все равно его не любил, как и всех иных представителей семейства тканевых душителей. Разумеется, сам Роберт об этом не знал, да и Томми не был дураком, чтобы рассказывать.  
\- Черт, Рона! – Томми неожиданно хлопнул себя по лбу. – Я совсем забыл про мою девочку!  
\- Кто? Ты сменил ориентацию? – Адам одним глотком осушил свой стакан, презрительно изгибая губы в ухмылке.  
\- Я не настолько ветреный, как ты, - парировал Томми, - Рона – моя собака. Я хоть и оставил ей еды на весь день, но, как же она будет там без меня? Скучает, наверное, бедняжка.  
\- Увидишь ее утром, - Адам заинтересованно приподнял бровь. – Какая порода?  
\- Хаски, - Томми пригубил любимый напиток, - тебе она понравится, готов поспорить.  
Вероятно, смутившись от того, что он сказал, Томми покраснел, став еще более очаровательным.  
Адам выдохнул. Черт! Похоже, вечер перестает быть томным.


	13. Chapter 13

Постучавшись, Томми тенью проскользнул в ванную. Его глаза мельком проскочили по обнаженному Адаму, бедра которого были обернуты лишь в бежевое полотенце, но задержались.  
\- Ты сделал новое тату? – брюнет вздрогнул, словно даже и не подозревал о наличии в ванной кого-то еще.  
\- Да, несколько месяцев назад в Пекине, - кивнул тот, обращаясь к Томми, отображаемому в большом зеркале, висящем на стене.  
Томми лишь пожал плечами, но потом, не удержавшись, подошел поближе.  
\- Нравится? – лукаво поинтересовался Адам.  
\- Да, - ответ Томми был простым, но глаза выдавали все эмоции своего хозяина.  
\- До тебя мне еще далеко, но мне и это устраивает, - задумчиво прошептал Адам, дотрагиваясь рукой до своего плеча.  
\- Райан любит татуировки? – Адам закусил губу, лишь бы не показать, как сильно ему нравятся прикосновения тонких пальцев к своей коже.  
\- Главное, что это нравится мне, а все остальное неважно.  
Томми кивнул, соглашаясь. Его пальцы продолжали скользить по контуру, повторяя каждый его изгиб.  
Такое чувство, словно время замерло, уступая им право делать все, что угодно. Ушли на второй план дела, разрыв, новые отношения… Ушли и оставили их наедине друг с другом. В такой долгожданной тишине, наполненной лишь их сбивчивым дыханием.  
Рука без согласия мозга накрыла собой более тонкую руку, несильно сжав. Томми выдохнул, слишком резко, чтобы списать это на неожиданность, и слишком глубоко, чтобы понять, что все это время он буквально сдерживал дыхание.  
Черт! Томми одернулся, но крепкая рука не позволила отстраниться. Напротив, она еще больше притягивала к себе, в то время как голубые глаза впивались в его лицо.  
“Что происходит? Почему Адам так себя ведет? Боже, почему я так себя веду? “- мысли в голове Томми искали выхода, но не находили.  
\- Том? – неопределенно произнес Адам, то ли спрашивая, то ли… Блять!  
\- Что? – тот поднял глаза.  
Ответ был очевиден, не так ли? Он был очевиден для глаз, которые были прикованы к чужим; для рук, смело прижимающих к себе чужое тело; для губ, которые неожиданно впились в чужие в обжигающем поцелуе, но не для мозга, который кричал и вырывался из прочной черепной коробки, безуспешно пытаясь образумить своего обладателя. В данном случае, обладателей.  
“Что мы делаем?” – набатом стучало в голове Адама, но эта мысль была слишком глуха и слаба, чтобы перекрыть остальной поток чувств, эмоций, ощущений...  
Томми прерывисто выдохнул, чтобы через долю секунды вновь прижаться губами к губам, отдавая им свое тепло и ласку.  
Их поцелуй был страстным долгожданным подарком двум людям, которые столько времени не могли позволить себе этого, но он был еще и невероятно нежным, показывая всю глубину их отношений.  
Адам застонал, обхватывая голову Томми руками, зарываясь пальцами в шелковистые волосы, лаская кожу головы своими мимолетными прикосновениями.  
Хотелось большего. Адам сильнее прижал к себе тонкое тело, чувствуя, как его заполняют желание, необходимость, злость…  
Томми первым пришел в себя, отталкивая Адама назад и выставляя ладонь вперед, воздвигая преграду между ними. Его глаза были затуманены, но их взгляд уже был прежним, нормальным. Томми вернулся. Новый. Обновленный. Злой.  
\- Прости, - голос звучал глухо, но твердо, - этого не должно было произойти. Никогда!  
Адам кивнул.  
\- Ты меня понимаешь, Адам? – Томми легонько тряхнул его. – Ничего не было.  
Еще один кивок черноволосой головы, казалось, успокоил его.  
\- Черт! Это все был пьяный бред, - сам себе говорил Томми, даже не учитывая тот факт, что они оба не были пьяны. Но становилось легче… Просто легче. – Думаю, мне лучше вернуться к себе.  
\- Нет, останься, - Адам накинул на плечи банный халат, - ты выпил. Наверху есть еще одна спальня.


	14. Chapter 14

Утро было сумбурным. Начиная с момента, когда пушистые длинные ресницы приоткрылись, явив миру карие, с поволокой сна, глаза, и заканчивая судорожными попытками Томми избегать Адама любой ценой.  
То, что произошло, было необъяснимо. Томми злился сам на себя за этот проступок, но больше всего он ненавидел себя за то, что он бы не отказался и от продолжения.  
Черт! “Какого хрена Адам опять ворвался в мою жизнь?”- сам у себя спрашивал он через каждые несколько секунд, лихорадочно натягивая на себя ненавистный костюм.  
\- Надо успокоиться, - тихо сам себе сказал Томми. – Ничего не произошло. Подумаешь, какой-то там поцелуй…  
Блять! В том-то все и дело, что не какой-то там, а самый потрясающий, страстный, ласковый, нужный…  
Нет, все это подождет. Сейчас надо заехать домой к Роне, а потом двигаться в сторону офиса, чтобы целый день делать вид, что Адама не существует.  
Да, именно так, и никак иначе.

***

Громкий радостный лай встретил Томми еще на подходе.  
\- Привет, девочка. - Томми взлохматил шерсть на преданной мордочке. - Соскучилась? Прости, я больше так не буду. Это все Адам виноват…  
Конечно… Черт! Образ брюнета вновь встал перед глазами, вынудив Томми слегка потрясти головой, отгоняя видение прочь.  
\- Умница моя, пошли погуляем, - Томми ловко пристегнул поводок к ошейнику.  
Рона согласно завиляла хвостом, позволяя увести ее в небольшой сквер рядом с домом.  
Дойдя до места, где выгул собак был разрешен, Томми отпустил собаку побегать и пообщаться со своими собачьими друзьями.  
Присев на лавочку, он вновь погрузился в свои мысленные терзания. Адам изменился? Нет. Повзрослел? Возможно… Люди не меняются, ведь человек, как клубок: опыт наматывается, а стержень остается неизменным. В чем же тогда дело?  
Как же глупо! Вероятно, Адама даже не беспокоит произошедшее, а он, Томми, тут целую мысленную истерику развел.  
“Какой же ты дурак, Томми Джо” – обращаясь к самому себе, прошептал Томми.  
Надо возвращаться в офис. То, что произошло, не имеет для него никакого значения. У него есть Роберт и его работа, а все остальное подождет.

***

\- Доброе утро, мистер Ретлифф, - Анжела протянула ему утреннюю чашку кофе.  
\- Доброе, Анжела. Мистер Ламберт у себя?  
\- Нет, его еще нет на месте, - девушка покачала хорошенькой головкой.  
\- Спасибо, - Томми удовлетворенно кивнул, - предупредите меня, пожалуйста, когда он появится. Только, Анжела, мистеру Ламберту ни слова.  
Удостоверившись, что его поняли правильно, Томми поспешил укрыться в своем кабинете. Скоро должен был звонить Роберт.  
Но пока, откинувшись на мягкую спинку кресла, Томми позволил себе насладиться будоражащим запахом обжигающего кофе.


	15. Chapter 15

Стоило за Томми захлопнуться двери, как Адам мгновенно соскочил с кровати. Все, что хотел, он уже обдумал. И теперь он вновь стоял не перепутье, ибо результат его мысленных баталий был еще слишком смутным. Адам специально притворялся спящим, дав Томми возможность уйти, сбежать от какой-либо недосказанности, непременно бы возникшей между ними.  
Как он умудрился так вляпаться? Снова. Мысленно проводя параллель между Томми и Райаном, Адам терялся где-то на середине. Черт! Он не мог позволить себе отказаться от счастливой устоявшейся жизни с Райаном, но, одновременно с этим, у него не было сил сопротивляться тем чувствам, которые одолевали его постоянно, когда он находился рядом с Томми. Блять! По-другому и не скажешь…  
Включив кофеварку, Адам занялся приготовлением завтрака. Это было первое утро, когда он наплевал на заботу о своем совершенном теле. Было не до этого.  
Бездушная техника создавала чарующий аккомпанемент таким же разобранным и нелогичным мыслям. Собственно, а что вчера такого произошло? Поцелуй. Так ли это важно? Совершенно, нет … Абсолютно, да…  
Черт! Пора вызывать психушку!  
\- Почему я вообще об этом думаю? – спросил Адам в пустоту.  
Звонок в дверь оторвал его от рассуждений.  
\- Мама! – Адам не удержался от крика, когда черноволосая женщина средних лет бросилась ему на грудь.  
\- Адам, дорогой, ты ведь не против, что мы заехали? – Лейла расцеловала его в обе щеки. – Мы с папой возвращались с отдыха, и решили на недельку заскочить к вам. Надо же было нам узнать, как живут наши дорогие мальчики.  
\- Кстати о мальчиках. - Начал доселе молчавший Эбер. – Где Томми?  
“Томми… Мальчики… На недельку?!!… Мы пропали!!!!!” – за долю секунды пронеслось в голове Адама.  
\- Ммм… он в офисе, - Адам закусил губу, отворачиваясь.  
\- Так рано? – Лейла недовольно нахмурилась. – А я так надеялась с ним поболтать…  
Адам усмехнулся… Надо предупредить Томми, пока не поздно. Иначе…  
-… у меня будет на это весь вечер. Так что, Томми, держись, - Адам уловил лишь окончание фразы матери, но от услышанного волосы встали дыбом.  
\- Да, там возникли некоторые дела, так что… вот, - развел руками Адам. – Я уже тоже собираюсь.  
\- Конечно, родной, - Лейла обняла своего сына, сжав в крепком материнском объятии. – Иди, а мы тут с папой сами разберемся.

***

\- У себя? – Адам, не останавливаясь, пролетел мимо секретарши, краем глаза успев заметить ее судорожный кивок.  
Ворвавшись в кабинет, он замер. Томми покраснел, но глаз не отвел.  
\- Ты сам на себя не похож. - Он кивнул на диван возле стены. – Что-то случилось?  
\- Случилось… Случился. Пиздец случился, - хрипло прошептал Адам, пальцами разрушая прическу на голове.  
Томми подобрался, готовясь к худшему. Такого Адама он еще не видел, и он не знал, что могло обычно хладнокровного и сдержанного мужчину так вывести из себя.  
\- Мои родители приехали, - через несколько секунд ответил Адам, - мама жаждет видеть тебя…  
\- Подожди… Что??? – Томми подскочил, но затем рывком вновь сел. – Блять!  
\- Ага.- Адам сейчас не отказался бы выпить чего-нибудь покрепче кофе. – Когда должен вернуться твой женишок?  
\- Адам!  
\- Блять, Томми, сейчас не время для нареканий!  
\- Через два дня! А зачем тебе?  
\- А затем, мой дорогой, что ты на эту неделю переезжаешь вновь домой. Так что после работы я жду тебя вместе с собакой.  
\- Ты сбрендил? Нет, ты совершенно точно сумасшедший! – Томми уже кричал, вновь подскакивая на ноги и начиная нарезать круги по кабинету. – Как ты потом собираешься все это расхлебывать?  
\- Томми, пожалуйста, не мельтеши, - Адам залпом допил кофе Томми, который успел уже остыть, - и без тебя тошно.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Ну, наконец-то. - Адам не удержался от сарказма. – Почему так долго?  
Томми, с сумкой в одной руке и поводком в другой, выглядел немного запыхавшимся.  
\- Они…  
\- Мама на кухне, а отец в ванной, - суть, так и не заданного вопроса, угадать было не сложно  
Томми кивнул, но потом его лицо загорелось сумасшедшим воодушевлением.  
\- Кстати, познакомьтесь, - он кивнул в сторону собаки, - Рона – это Адам. Адам…  
\- Я понял, - процедил сквозь зубы тот, но все же не смог удержаться от легкой улыбки.  
\- Привет, - Адам опустился на колени.  
Собака подняла на него умные глаза и демонстративно отвернулась.  
\- Кхм, вот есть же где-то у нее мозги, - почти восхищенно прошептал Томми, насильно впихивая в руки несопротивляющемуся Адаму сумку.  
\- Отнеси ее, пока никто ничего не заметил.  
Как чувствовал, ибо стоило Адаму уйти, как из кухни вышла Лейла, привлеченная шумом.  
\- Лейла, запах, как и всегда, просто божественный, - Томми втянул носом воздух, и спустя несколько секунд уже был сжат в крепком объятии.  
\- Ты совсем не меняешься, - женщина осмотрела его фигуру беглым взором, заканчивая свою мини-проверку на лице. – Завидую белой завистью.  
\- Лейла, ты прекрасна, - Томми чмокнул подставленную щечку. – И не надо мне завидовать, а то разбалуешь меня в конец, и я превращусь в маленького кровососущего монстра.  
\- Ой, а кто это у нас! – женщина присела на корточки рядом с развалившейся собакой. – Я и не знала, что вы завели собаку. Почему никто из вас мне не сказал?  
Томми смутился, но ему на помощь пришел Адам:  
\- Ну, мы еще сами не привыкли, - раздался его голос за спиной, заставив Томми еще больше покрыться красными пятнами.  
Лейла кивнула, поспешив вернуться к плите.  
\- Ты идиот? – Томми схватил мужа за домашнюю кофту. – Ты соображаешь, как это прозвучало?  
\- Извини, обещаю, в следующий раз я не буду мешать и позволю тебе поведать миру эту душещипательную историю о том, как долго и нежно ты выбирал ее под ручку с Робертом.  
Томми не ответил, метнув в брюнета испепеляющий взгляд.  
\- Не лезь в то, о чем не знаешь, Ламберт, - предостерегающе процедил он, и, развернувшись, с ослепительной улыбкой пошел за Лейлой.  
\- Конечно, как я мог забыть, - Адам остался в коридоре один. – Девочкам надо пообщаться.  
Рона согласно тявкнула.  
\- Ну, пошли и мы пообщаемся, что ли, - он погладил собаку за ухом, - в этом доме всего несколько правил. Во-первых…

***

\- Райан, я пока не могу говорить, - Адам судорожно заталкивал вещи Томми в шкаф, стараясь хоть как-то создать хоть малейшую имитацию того, что здесь живет пара.  
\- Ты в последнее время не звонишь, - голос на том конце был усталым и печальным. – Что происходит, Адам? Ты по мне не скучаешь?  
\- Скучаю, конечно, - Адам расправился с последней майкой, - но возникла некоторая задержка.  
\- Задержка? Адам, ты говорил, что уже все решил! Разве Ретлифф не может справиться со всем сам?  
Как же сложно! Адам вздохнул, опускаясь на краешек постели. Как объяснить то, что происходит? Как подобрать слова, чтобы не разрушить… кхм, отношения?  
\- Адам! – за дверью раздался голос отца, в котором скользили вопросительные нотки.  
\- Черт! Я перезвоню тебе, - бросил Адам в трубку и отключился.  
\- Пошли, уже все готово, - Эбер заглянул в комнату, а вслед за ним вбежала Рона.  
Адам кивнул, вставая. Как же все некрасиво получается! Он врет и Райану, и родителям, а Томми еще и Роберту своему врет!  
\- Ну, наконец-то, - Лейла шутливо стукнула сына ложкой по лбу, - тебя не дозовешься! Нил так сразу к столу летит, а ты…  
\- Ну, на то это и Нил, - Адам занял место рядом с Томми.  
“Чувствую себя, как на телешоу для домохозяек” – проскочила мысль в голове Адама, и по тому, как напряжен, был Томми, можно было догадаться, что он не одинок в своих терзаниях.  
\- Мальчики, вы меня начинаете радовать,- спустя несколько минут молчания, заполненного лишь звяканьем столовых приборов, раздался голос Лейлы. – Вы завели собаку, а, значит, следующим этапом должны быть дети.  
\- Мам, ну, какие еще дети?  
\- Во-первых, не говори с полным ртом, а, во-вторых, самые такие себе обычные, человеческие дети,- Лейла деловито поправила прическу. – Эбер, скажи им! Томми, ты же всегда мечтал о детях!  
Томми вздрогнул, когда три пары глаз уставились на него: в одних читался вызов, другие были полны надежды, в третьих угадывался вопрос.  
\- Дети? Да, разумеется, я думал об этом, но еще не время, да и работа…  
\- Чушь собачья! – грозный голос Лейлы заставил сжаться еще больше. – Ой, прости, Рона. Пусть, это будет просто чушь, хорошо? Томми, работа будет и завтра, и через неделю, и через десять-двадцать-тридцать лет, и ты не можешь все время откладывать неизбежное.  
\- Мама, мы обещаем подумать над этим, - сильные руки обвили Томми за талию, прижав к себе. – Но сейчас давай просто поужинаем?  
\- Он прав, дорогая, мы еще успеем обо всем этом поговорить. Это был долгий день, и мы все устали, - Эбер приобнял жену за плечи, и та согласно кивнула.  
Более за ужин скользких тем не возникало.

***

Мягкий свет лампы заигрывал с темными волосами, заставляя их сверкать в своем неярком свете. Адам, сидя на постели, быстро стучал пальцами по клавиатуре.  
\- К тебе можно? – робкий голос прервал его размышления.  
Подняв голову, Адам встретился глазами с Томми, который стоял в дверях, неловко проводя пальцами по дверному косяку.  
\- А сам ты, как думаешь? – ухмыльнулся Адам, возвращая себе домашнее настроение. – Это и твой дом тоже, так что…  
Он похлопал рукой по пустующей половине кровати. Томми покраснел, но сделал шаг вперед, несмотря на то, что в его глазах застыло такое выражение, словно он идет на эшафот.  
\- А… Ты… Мы…  
\- Да, да, да, - Адам закрыл ноутбук, предварительно сохранив документ.  
Томми усмехнулся, заставив брюнета удивленно приподнять брови.


	17. Chapter 17

Пробуждение было, по меньшей мере, странным. Нет, Адама разбудил вовсе не солнечный лучик, а громкий храп над ухом. Зная, что Томми спит очень тихо, он заинтересованно вытащил руку из-под одеяла. Короткое исследование дало результат: вместо шелка волос Томми пальцы нащупали жесткую собачью шерсть. Застонав, Адам удивленно приоткрыл глаза, встречаясь взглядом с такими же глазами на собачьей морде.  
\- Уйди, - простонал он, стараясь согнать собаку с постели.  
Но его просьба осталась не услышанной. Рона заскулила, ластясь к своему хозяину, который во сне прижал ее к себе одной рукой.  
\- Они сговорились, - Адам уже окончательно проснулся и сел.  
Посмотрев в сторону Томми, он выдохнул. Черт! Он и забыл, как тот очарователен, когда спит: светлые волосы падают на лицо, скрывая расслабленные черты, и лишь чуть приоткрытые губы остаются без их надежного укрытия.  
Надо отвернуться. Нельзя смотреть. Запрещено чувствовать. Но, что делать, если ты уже тонешь, и рядом нет никого, кто мог бы тебя спасти? А, может, стать счастливым утопленником?  
Так все сложно. Почему он не сказал все сразу? Сейчас бы им не пришлось играть, изображая из себя счастливую женатую пару. Томми был бы сейчас с Робертом, а сам он, Адам, рядом с Райаном, и они оба были бы счастливы. Но так ли это? Было бы это счастьем? Можно ли назвать счастьем отношения, выстроенные лишь на комфорте и влюбленности?  
Имеет ли любовь срок годности, или она безгранична и вечна? Настоящая любовь – это та, которая может пережить долгие годы разлуки, а, что, если наоборот? Что, если настоящая любовь – это любовь, способная пережить долгие годы близости? Проживать недели, месяцы, годы рядом с одним и тем же человеком, привыкать к нему, принимать его таким, какой он есть… Любить его именно вопреки, а не за что. Это ли не любовь?  
Адам выдохнул, прогоняя мысли.  
\- Сколько времени? – Томми заворочался, принимая более удобное положение.  
\- Начало восьмого, - карие глаза смотрели на него с непонятным выражением, вселяя в сердце Адама непонятную надежду, - можешь еще минут двадцать поваляться. Мама, наверняка, уже приготовила завтрак. И, Томми, прошу тебя, отучи собаку спать с нами.  
\- С какой стати? – ухмыльнулась светловолосая бестия. – Меня все устраивает. Если ты против, то, пожалуйста, диван в гостиной всегда в твоем распоряжении, да и конкурентов в ближайшем будущем не предвидеться.  
Адам упрямо сдвинул брови. Хм, ну мы еще посмотрим, кто кого.

***

\- Томми, ты не хочешь присоединиться ко мне на прогулке сегодня днем? – Лейла разлила кофе по чашкам.  
Как Адам и предполагал, завтрак уже их ждал на столе. Лейла явно решила, хоть и на эту короткую неделю, но привить им здоровый образ жизни. Получалось у нее не очень, но она старалась.  
\- Извини, но мне надо в офис, - Томми сделал глоток напитка.  
\- Глупости, дорогой, - Лейла отмахнулась от его слов. – Адам вполне способен справится сам, а, если нет, то Эбер собирается тоже заглянуть сегодня в свое детище.  
\- Вот как? – Томми недовольно стрельнул глазами в сидящего рядом Адама. – А у нас есть проблемы?  
\- Нет, но лишним не будет, - Адам пожал плечами, но быстро спрятал глаза.  
Томми помрачнел, но через секунду на его лице вновь появилась улыбка.  
\- В таком случае, я только за.- Лейла победно ухмыльнулась. – Но сначала мне надо выгулять Рону.  
\- Конечно, дорогой.  
\- И, Адам, не хочешь составить мне компанию? – Томми не оставил мужу выбора, сильно наступив ему на ногу под столом.


	18. Chapter 18

\- Ну, я готов, - Адам сделал глоток свежего воздуха, - можешь начинать.  
Томми поднял на него глаза, в которых тут же вспыхнуло пламя.  
\- Начинать? Адам, а не много ли ты на себя берешь? – Томми схватил мужа за лацкан пиджака, притягивая к себе. – Это моя работа, которую ты пытаешься оттяпать своими ручонками!  
\- Боже, сколько пафоса, Ретлифф, - Адам даже и не пытался вырваться. – Это компания – наша, и не в моих интересах лишать ее руководителя, то есть тебя, тем более у меня есть главный офис в ЛА.  
\- Адам, как.., - начал Томми, но был прерван собственным звонившим телефоном. – Блять, кому я понадобился!  
От взгляда на экран его лицо приобрело совершенно другой вид: оно сразу утратило весь гнев, уступая место мягкости и своеобразной нежности. Адаму все стало понятно сразу, даже раньше, чем он услышал взволнованный голос Томми.  
\- Роберт, как же я рад тебя слышать! – мило заворковал с возлюбленным Том, отходя на несколько шагов.  
Адам стоял, не шелохнувшись, испытывая злобу и … Да, блять, ревность! Он ревновал, но эта ревность была абсолютно иррациональна! Зачем ревновать того, кто тебе не принадлежит? Какой в этом смысл, если ты сам изменяешь объекту своей ревности?  
Адам тяжело выдохнул. Неужели Томми не испытывает тех же чувств, что и он? Неужели ему так дорог этот Роберт, что он готов отказаться от всего? Адам не знал, что думать… Все, что он знал, была злоба и ярость на невидимого противника, который посмел отобрать у него самое дорогое. О том, когда именно Томми вновь стал таким дорогим, он предпочитал не задумываться. Какое место во всем этом уделить Райану? Что вообще с ним делать?  
Руки сами набирают номер Монте.  
\- Ну, же, отвечай, - Адам закусил губу, вслушиваясь в гудки.  
\- Да.  
\- Монте, привет, это я, - Адам сразу начал говорить быстро. – Как обстоят дела?  
\- Тебе интересны дела фирмы или… твои домашние делишки? – голос Монте был чуть уставшим, но в нем все равно явно ощущалась теплота и улыбка.  
\- Домашние.  
\- Домашние? Ну, что я могу сказать? Твой Райан пока еще дом не спалил, я сегодня днем проезжал мимо - еще стоит. - Ответил Монте с легкой заминкой.- Ты там надолго застрял?  
\- На неделю, - выдохнул Адам, глазами наблюдая за Томми, - приехали мои родители, и мы вынуждены... Я и Томми… Мы…  
Когда мозг Адама все же сформировал предложение, Монте уже исходил от смеха!  
\- Мама Лейла взяла все в свои руки? – буквально пропел он сквозь смех.  
\- Они не ничего не знают, Мо, - устало перебил его Адам, неожиданно заинтересовавшийся одной из пуговиц на пиджаке. – Все не так просто. У Томми есть жених, и он просит развода.  
Монте не отвечал, и пугающее молчание настораживало.  
\- Развод? Адам, ты должен сделать все что угодно, но только не подписывать бумаги. - Совсем тихо прозвучал голос Монте. – Может быть, вы оба пока не осознаете, но ваши чувства гораздо сильнее всех ваших ссор. Я видел, каким глазами ты смотрел на Томми, и, поверь, Райан не вызывает у тебя и половины того восторга, которым ты был переполнен, находясь рядом с Томом.  
\- Он совсем другой, Мо, - прошептал Адам, но, видя возвращающегося мужа, добавил, - я перезвоню, хорошо?  
Томми подошел совсем близко.  
\- Роберт завтра прилетает, - он слабо улыбнулся, но глаза его оставались спокойными. – Они закончили раньше, так что он сможет вылететь раньше. Боже, Адам, как я ему все объясню? Он же вернется в абсолютно пустую квартиру, в которой ни меня, ни Роны…  
\- Он знает обо мне? Если да, то не вижу никаких проблем, - Адам пожал плечами,продолжая свою прогулку.  
\- Не видишь? Скажи, а твой Райан, как к этому относится? – Томми догнал его, останавливая.  
\- Томми, просто объясни ему все, - Адам обхватил себя руками, словно ему резко стало холодно. – Если он тебя любит, то поймет.  
\- Поймет,- тихо прошептал Томми, соглашаясь, но в его глазах не было той уверенности, так отчетливо слышимой в голосе.  
Адам тихо наблюдал, как тот подзывает собаку, чтобы пристегнуть поводок.  
Черт!


	19. Chapter 19

\- Стоп! Стоп! Стоп! – Роберт сделал несколько шагов назад.- Давай заново!  
Томми стушевался, не находя в себе силы повторить все, что он, как ему казалось, доходчиво объяснял последние несколько минут.  
\- Что тут непонятного, Роб?  
\- Тебе объяснить? Том, я не понимаю, какого хрена происходит? – Роберт злился, и самое страшное, что Томми его в этом поддерживал, как бы страшно ему не было. – Какого хрена он вообще все еще здесь?  
Томми проследил глазами за своим парнем, пока тот раздраженно налил себе виски в стакан.  
\- Я же тебе уже объяснил, что приехали родители Адама, и мы вынуждены притворятся, - Томми и сам бы не отказался от живительного напитка, особенно с учетом того, каким непроходимым идиотом он себя чувствовал.  
\- Прекрасно! Вот только, Томми, какое место мне уготовано во всей вашей комедии? - Роберт опустился в кресло. – Почему мы с тобой должны страдать, пока этот трус будет играть в свою игру?  
\- Адам – не трус, - уверенно произнес Томми. Оскорбление, нанесенное Адаму, больно резануло по нему, хотя и не должно было.  
Роберт удивленно поднял брови.  
\- Ты… Ты его защищаешь? – мужчина залпом допил содержимое своего стакана. – Прекрасно! Просто превосходно! Знаешь, а может все дело вовсе не в нем, а?  
\- О чем ты? – Томми задержал дыхание. – Что ты, блять, несешь! Причем здесь все это?  
\- Томми! Признайся…  
\- Да, как ты не хочешь понять? А… К черту!  
Томми лишь махнул рукой, мгновенно вылетая из квартиры.

***

\- Ты так рано? – Томми сел на стул рядом с Адамом, который во все глаза смотрел на него.  
\- Как и ты, верно? - он налил себе кофе. – Черт! Мне надо что-нибудь покрепче этого!  
\- Ну, мы с Эбером решили закончить сегодня.., - Адам не продолжил, поймав на себе взгляд мужа. – Он не понял?  
\- Мы можем просто не говорить об этом? – Томми раздраженно запустил ложку в свободный полет по столу.  
\- Как угодно, - пожал плечами Адам. – Если хочешь, можем вечером прогуляться.  
Получив в ответ непонятный хмык, он поспешил покинуть кухню.  
Невыносимо хотелось вырваться на свободу, но прекрасно зная свою маму, Адам не хотел рисковать лишиться головы. Поэтому…  
\- Адам! – Томми догнал его. – Давай сегодня наведаемся в бар?  
“Тихо напиваться дома уже неинтересно?” – проскользнула мысль в голове Адама, но вслух он сказал совершенно другое:  
\- Конечно, с удовольствием.  
На лице Томми появилась радость и чувство легкой победы, но Адам отдавал себе отчет в истинной природе этих чувств, и знание того, что не он причина, радости не прибавляло.  
Если выдалось свободное время, то его надо провести с максимальной для себя пользой. Одним словом – поспать. Придя к подобному выводу, Адам целенаправленно выбрал для своего тела подходящий маршрут.

***

\- Я готов! – Томми уже пять минут стоял в коридоре, дожидаясь Адама. – Давай, быстрее, пока не приехали Лейла и Эбер.  
Адам появился спустя еще минут десять, сверкая улыбкой чеширского кота. Томми замер, боясь верить увиденному. Неужели его высокомерный супруг до сих пор хранит эти вещи? Этот новый-старый Адам вселял в душу огонек тепла, потихоньку растапливая льдинки в карих глазах.  
\- Не думал, что ты все еще можешь быть таким, - несколько смущенно прошептал Томми, когда объект его мыслей проходил мимо.  
\- Каким? – Адам остановился, в голубых глазах было любопытство.  
\- Прежним, - просто ответил Томми, первым выходя из дома.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Два пива, - Адам обратился к бармену, попутно отодвигая стул для Томми.  
Тот проигнорировал его жест, садясь с другой стороны.  
\- Хочешь поговорить… о нем? – Адам нахмурился, предлагая это.  
На его счастье, Томми не хотел. Блондин сделал большой глоток холодного напитка, блаженно щурясь.  
\- Давно я не выбирался в такие места, - прошептал он, улыбаясь. – Давай, оставим все позади и просто поболтаем, хорошо?  
Адам заворожено кивнул, боясь верить услышанному. Куда делось все ехидство? Поначалу разговор не клеился, да это и не удивительно, учитывая в каком русле, протекали их отношения! Адам рассматривал деревянную стойку, с размещенными на ней различными бутылками, находясь мыслями далеко отсюда, в уголках своей памяти, хранящей самые счастливые воспоминания.  
\- Так все странно, правда? – Томми легко тронул его за плечо. – Еще несколько дней назад я даже и представить не мог, что мы можем вот так мирно сидеть в баре и...  
\- В таком случае. – Адам поднял глаза на мужа, - давай притворимся, что не было этих лет ссоры, что между нами еще все хорошо? Никаких Робертов, Райанов и других. Только ты и я.  
Ответом ему была благодарная улыбка на чувственных губах. Взгляд Адама задержался на них чуть дольше, чем следовало, но сам себя он не винил. Напротив, он вспоминал, какой восторг у него вызывали эти губы ранее, и, какое наслаждение они могут подарить.  
Это стало спусковым крючком, далее разговор пошел гораздо легче.  
Томми уже и не помнил, когда улыбался ярче и смеялся заразительнее, чем в этот вечер. Кажется, он счастлив с Робертом, но Адам – совершенно другой… Более сокровенный, открытый и закрытый одновременно. К счастью, когда-то давно Томми приобрел ключи от этого притягательного мужчины, а Адам был, то ли слишком занят, то ли, просто, настолько легкомысленный, что забыл поменять замок.  
Адам вполуха слушал рассказ Томми о его недавнем походе на выступление любимой рок-группы. Ему не надо было слушать – он прекрасно читал все эмоции, рождаемые на его лице, питаясь ими, заряжаясь этой безудержной энергией и азартом.  
Почему это вновь происходит? Почему он вновь окунается в это чувство с головой? Разве можно сходить с ума по одному человеку вновь и вновь, раз за разом? Любить его, ревновать его, нуждаться в нем, как в самом нужном и дорогом, что только может иметь человек? Томми… Это снова произошло! И что-то подсказывало Адаму, что он не одинок в своем чувстве. “Ты еще поймешь, Томми. Ты не можешь не чувствовать этого.” – Адам улыбнулся блондину, включаясь в разговор. Идеально.

***

\- Тсс… Тише, ты, - Томми пытался помочь Адаму стянуть куртку. – Тише, слон, сейчас всех перебудишь!  
\- Слон? Я? Да, ты…, - Адам обиженно прикусил губу.  
\- Хей, хватит дуться, - Томми разрывало от внутреннего смеха, - я все равно тебе не верю.  
\- Не веришь? – стало еще хуже.  
\- Ой, принцессу обидели? – Томми подтолкнул несопротивляющегося Адама к двери в их спальню.  
\- Иди ты в.., - Адам мгновенно занял оборонительную позицию.  
\- Приглашение? - Томми снизил голос до томного шепота, делая несколько шагов вперед.  
Адам замер. Ему не послышалось?  
\- А ты хочешь?, - его ноги сами шагнули навстречу, сокращая расстояние между ними до каких-то полуметра. – Попроси меня…  
\- Адам, это все…  
\- Мы забыли, помнишь? – Адам еще одним движением ног приблизил их до точки не возвращения. – Только ты и я… Вместе.  
Дыхание срывалось у обоих. Головы не хотели покидать мысли, что все это может оказаться лишь пьяным бредом, потому что на этот раз они на самом деле пьяны. Конечно, можно будет завтра найти себе оправдание, списав все на жгучую жидкость, подрывающую сознание, заглушающую принципы, освобождающую чувства.  
\- Адам.., - Томми чувствовал неповторимый запах Адама, от которого буквально сходил с ума. Так интимно, так чувственно, так правильно… И, одновременно, так неправильно… Но, это Адам, сотканный из противоречий, но такой нужный сейчас. Нужный настолько, что, кажется, он окончательно тронется умом, если не почувствует вкус этих губ прямо сейчас.  
Адам, видя ускользающую нерешительность на лице Томми, принял решение за обоих, притягивая к себе манящее тело.  
\- Просто чувствуй, - успел прошептать он прежде, чем впился губами в родные губы.  
И Томми чувствовал. До безумия, до полной потери контроля над собой, до дрожи в коленях, до слабости, сменяющейся борьбой за право обладать...


	21. Chapter 21

Томми уже плохо соображал. Он посмотрел на Адама глазами, в которых терялись последние крохи рассудка. Его взгляд встретился с голубыми глазами, в которых было столько эмоций, что Томми просто тонул в них. В следующую секунду он уже чувствовал властные губы, терзающие его собственные. Поцелуи Адама были не похожи ни на что. В них были нежность и забота, надежно скрытые за силой и властью. Послав подальше голос рассудка, Томми начал страстно и умело отвечать, сталкиваясь своим языком с чужим, кружась с ним в каком-то диком и совершенно безумном танце.  
Словно очнувшись от сна, они начали избавлять друг друга от ненужной более одежды, не забывая время от времени ласкать губами нежную кожу.  
Адам остановился, чтобы позволить своим глазам нежно очертить фигуру партнера, который под этим жарким взглядом затрясся в мелкой дрожи.  
\- Не дразни, - в тишине комнаты голос Томми прозвучал слишком уж интимно.  
Усмехнувшись, Адам легонько толкнул его, и тот покорно упал на шелковые простыни, утопая в их мягкости.  
Томми обхватил руками и ногами опустившееся сверху сильное тело, наслаждаясь такой приятной тяжестью. Адам… Снова Адам. Тело знало. Оно помнило. И сейчас наслаждалось, стараясь не упустить ни одного поцелуя, ни одной мимолетной ласки нежных требовательных рук.  
Адам выцелововал кожу на шее, иногда прикусывая нежную кожу. Томми хотел слиться с ним каждой клеточкой своего тела, отдаться ему полностью, без остатка. Он гладил плечи и спину Адама, прижимая к себе, вдавливая его в себя. Из горла вырывались стоны, один за одним, не прекращаясь ни на секунду…  
Адам оторвался от манящей груди и оставил на губах Томми поцелуй, легкий и … нежный, чтобы потом с прежней страстью впиться в аккуратный сосок, прикусывая его и аккуратно зализывая поврежденное место.  
Томми нравилось ощущать под своими ладонями, как переливаются мышцы; как кожа Адама становится все более влажной… Тот приподнялся на руках, и Том, наконец, смог добраться до его члена.  
Неизвестно, откуда в руках Адама появились смазка и презерватив. Брюнет выдавил на пальцы немного прохладного геля.  
\- Расслабься, - прошептал он Томми, и уже через несколько секунд тот ощущал желанное проникновение. Сначала только один палец, но уже скоро к нему присоединился и второй. Когда свободно двигались три, Адам потянулся за презервативом.  
Томми, глубоко задышав, остановил его руку и сам взял квадратик, и, разорвав упаковку зубами, прикоснулся к члену Адама. Тот заворожено следил за каждым движением, до тех пор, пока презерватив был полностью не раскатан по всей длине.  
Проникновение было… Это просто невозможно описать. Томми из всех сил насаживался на член, помогая Адаму проникнуть глубже.  
\- Нет… двигайся, - простонал он, заметив, что Адам собирается дать ему небольшую передышку.  
Получив в ответ легкий кивок, Томми еще сильнее обхватил ногами талию мужа, открываясь навстречу, отдавая себя. Это просто безумие! Человек не может испытывать такого блаженства! Томми метался на кровати, с его губ срывались крики наслаждения, которое становилось с каждым толчком все сильнее.  
Адам словно сошел с ума от страсти, обладая таким желанным телом. Он целовал каждый кусочек кожи, до которого мог дотянуться. Стоны Томми заводили все сильнее, лишая рассудка, вознося на вершины блаженства.  
Чувствуя приближение оргазма, Адам усилил толчки, с каждым движением попадая по точке наивысшего наслаждения. Томми вторил ему, поддаваясь навстречу, срывая с губ Адама все новые порции живительных поцелуев.  
Их глаза встретились, и темнота комнаты взорвалась миллиардами звезд.


	22. Chapter 22

Томми бездумно пересматривал папку за папкой, пытаясь хоть за что-нибудь зацепиться взглядом, но ничего не получалось. Сегодня он поступил, как трус, сбежав. Почему? Не понятно. Может, он не знал, как смотреть Адаму в глаза после случившегося? А, может, просто потому, что он не знал ответов на вопросы, которые непременно бы возникли?  
Что же он наделал! Предал. Поддался. Уступил. Изменил. И самое страшное, что в груди чувство, что изменил он только Роберту, но не себе. И от этого становится еще хуже.  
Рука сама потянулась к телефону, но неожиданно он зазвонил сам, высвечивая на экране имя Роберта. Рука замерла и вздрогнула, но не опустилась, и, чуть подумав, смело потянулась и взяла.  
\- Привет, - Томми молился, чтобы его голос звучал уверенно и обычно, хоть ему самому казалось это невозможным.  
\- Привет, - Роберт прокашлялся, прежде чем продолжить, - я хотел сказать… Том, прости меня. Я не до конца еще понимаю смысла происходящего, но, если ты так поступил, значит, это было нужно, верно? Я верю тебе и… Слушай, мы можем встретиться? А то я себя не слишком уютно чувствую, говоря о таком по телефону.  
Томми отключился еще на середине после “я верю тебе”. Какое же он ничтожество! Как можно было так глупо и так безрассудно поддаться пьяному порыву? Экстрима захотелось или новых-старых ощущений?  
\- Томми!  
\- Да, конечно, давай встретимся, - на одном дыхании выпалил он, погружаясь в пучину самоуничижения еще глубже. – Как насчет кафе недалеко от парка? Скажем, через пару часов?  
\- Прекрасно, у меня как раз будет перерыв, - в трубке послышался искренний смех Роберта. – Буду тебя ждать и, Томми, я люблю тебя.  
Телефон сам выпал из дрожащих рук. Что делать? Признаться или постараться похоронить эту тайну? Рассказать, поставив под удар отношения, или жить с этой изменой на душе, предоставив шанс времени покарать за все сполна?  
\- Фух, надо собраться, - Томми выпустил воздух из-за сжатых губ. И плевать, что он уже говорит сам с собой! На все плевать! – Нет, еще рано. Пока ему не нужно ничего знать.

***

\- Привет,- теплые губы на щеке отдают миллионами мелких покалываний от легкой щетины.  
\- Привет, - Томми быстро уселся напротив Роберта, придавая себе невозмутимый вид, тщательно отрепетированный несколькими часами ранее.  
\- Томми, я хочу еще раз извиниться перед тобой, - Роберт придвинул ему кружку заказанного ранее кофе – Я с самого начала знал о твоей… ситуации и…  
\- Не надо, Роб, - Томми замотал головой, останавливая извинения, которые он не заслужил. – Не надо извинений. Твоя реакция абсолютно нормальна, и я тебя не виню ни в чем. Не знаю, как я поступил бы, вывали ты на меня подобное, так что… все хорошо, Роберт. Не думай об этом.  
\- Легко сказать, зная, что ты вынужден жить с этим.., - неопределенный взмах в сторону воображаемого Адама. – Это же всего на несколько дней, верно? Его родители уедут, и все станет на круги своя. Ты лучше скажи, как там Рона? Скучает?  
\- Ох, - Томми впервые за день улыбнулся, - я сейчас наблюдая битву двух титанов. Или она Адама, или Адам ее…  
\- Моя девочка, - усмехнулся Роберт, беря руку Томми в свою.  
Томми прислушался к себе. Он не мог понять, какое чувство вызвало в нем это прикосновение. Нечто новое и неизведанное… Что оно сулит в будущем?  
Адам. Надо срочно поговорить с Адамом.


	23. Chapter 23

Адам специально не хотел появляться сегодня в офисе. Им обоим нужно время, которого было, к сожалению, не так много, как хотелось бы. Он не винил Томми в утреннем побеге, напротив, он понимал и принимал этот поступок.  
Настало время выбора, и какая-то часть его, Адама, уже этот выбор совершила, но другая, более благоразумная, сомневалась и колебалась. Райан или Томми? Спокойствие или страсть? Любовник или друг?  
Черт! Теперь он вспомнил. Вспомнил все: чувства, эмоции, ощущения, все, что делало его полноценным рядом с Томми… Он хотел его. Не только тело, но и душу, которая когда-то ему принадлежала, и, которой он дал сбежать. Одновременно с этим Адам понимал, как сложно и почти безнадежно будет переубедить в этом Томми, который вряд ли придерживается тех же позиций, что и он сам. Но несмотря ни на что он был благодарен судьбе за эту ночь, вернувшую ему себя настоящего.  
Как он мог так обмануться в собственных чувствах? Как он мог отпустить Томми тогда? Когда наступил тот переломный момент, в который все изменилось? Почему они не сражались за свои отношения, свою семью, ведь сейчас все могло быть иначе?

***

\- Привет, - Томми застыл в дверях спальни, наблюдая за своим мужем, который расслабленно лежал на постели.  
\- Привет, - Адам даже не повернулся.  
\- Послушай.., - Томми сделал несколько неуверенных шагов вперед.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что “ничего не было”? – лениво поинтересовался Адам.  
\- Адам, я чувствую себя полнейшим идиотом, - Ретлифф прошел в комнату. – Давай забудем? Притворимся, что ничего не было, что мы все еще…  
\- Нет, - Адам прервал его, и Томми пораженно замер. – Это было, Том. Было и мы не должны отрицать случившегося. Если сейчас ты все еще хочешь сбежать к Роберту, то я не буду тебя удерживать, но и быть счастливым с ним я тебе не дам. Ты не будешь счастлив с ним, Томми.  
\- Что? Ламберт, ты охренел? – все благие намерения выскользнули из головы Томми. – Или ты забыл, что это ты – причина того, кто мы сейчас друг для друга?!  
\- Я? О, нет, мой дорогой, - Адам недобро рассмеялся. – Ты виноват ничуть не меньше, чем я, так что не скидывай все на меня. Знаешь, сегодня я весь день пытался ответить на один вопрос: “Почему произошло то, что произошло?” Мы ведь были счастливы вместе, Томми, так что изменилось?  
\- Мы, - Томми без сил рухнул в кресло. – Мы изменились, Адам. Разве ты не заметил?  
\- Возможно, но это же нормально, верно?  
\- Да, все течет, все меняется, но…  
\- Но только не мы. Не это, - Адам вскочил с кровати, начиная нервно нарезать круги по комнате.  
\- А как же Райан, а? Ты же еще несколько дней назад дышать без него не мог! – Томми тоже вышел из себя. – Или ты боишься родителей? Так я не против: пока они здесь я буду жить с тобой.  
\- Дурак! Боже, какой же ты дурак! – Адам схватился за голову. – Послушай, можешь валить к нему, хоть сейчас, но это не продлиться долго, Том. Ты знаешь – я терпеливый. Я тебя подожду.  
\- Долго ждать будешь, - огрызнулся Томми, вылетая из комнаты.  
\- Не думаю, - с улыбкой отозвался Адам, глядя на уже захлопнутую дверь. - Отлично поговорили, кстати.


	24. Chapter 24

Наглый самовлюбленный надменный сукин сын! Томми ворвался в их с Робертом квартиру и только там смог, наконец, перевести дух. Его раздирало от внутренней злобы на себя, на Адама, на чертову несправедливость судьбы, которая позволила случится непоправимому. Как? Как такое вообще могло произойти? Как он мог так глупо сдаться?  
\- Томми?  
Тот вздрогнул, словно не подозревал о чужом присутствии в квартире. Повернувшись к Роберту, он постарался придать своему лицу как можно более привычное выражение. Ярость по-прежнему пылала в нем, но на лице застыла нежная полуулыбка.  
\- Привет, - он оставил на губах своего парня поцелуй. – Ничего, что я тут?  
\- Издеваешься? Я рад этому, - тот обнял его крепче, подталкивая к дивану в центре гостиной. – Я соскучился по тебе. Очень. Правда, я немного удивлен, но это приятное удивление.  
Томми рассмеялся, расслабляясь в сильных руках, откидывая голову на знакомое плечо.  
\- Мы с Адамом поругались, - признался он.- Это вполне ожидаемый номер в наших отношениях, так что незачем и беспокоиться. Мне все же надо будет вернуться к вечеру туда, но до этого момента…  
\- До этого момента ты будешь принадлежать только мне, - интимным шепотом прошептал Роберт, запуская руку под майку Томми.

***

POV Томми

Блять! Я попал и, как же сильно! Сейчас, стоя под теплыми струями воды, я раскладывал по полочкам события сегодняшнего дня.  
От Роберта я благополучно сбежал. Нет, конечно, у меня было оправдание, причем, весьма убедительное: Анжела внезапно позвонила и попросила приехать на пару часов в офис! Но… Не знаю, чтобы я делал в этой ситуации без ее неосознанной помощи. Я готов был плакать от безысходности и одновременно был готов поубивать всех к чертовой матери от отчаяния и гнева. Это какое-то сумасшествие! Казалось бы, я мог провести потрясающие часы, находясь в объятиях человека, который мне небезразличен, но одно лишь воспоминание об этом приносит в мою душу стыд. Стыд за свое предательство, свою слабость, свою зависимость… Я должен был все ему рассказать, но, как же трудно это сделать!  
Они преследовали меня. Даже закрывая глаза и полностью уходя в себя, я был не один. Глаза, губы, руки Адама настигали везде, где бы я ни прятался. Они накрывали, пугали, пленили и тянули к себе с отчаянной силой, которой невозможно было противиться.  
Я провел рукой по волосам, приглаживая их, как будто такой простой жест смог бы мне помочь навести порядок в своих разобранных чувствах и мыслях.  
Сегодня, ощущая на себе губы и руки Роберта, я не мог избавится от назойливых голубых глаз, постоянно всплывающих в моем сознании. Они смотрели с немым укором, заранее обвиняя и порицая. Словно… Словно Адам тоже был там, в комнате, на диване… где-то между мной и Робертом. Безмолвный свидетель и обвинитель.  
Когда я вернулся, Адама еще не было, но по звукам, доносившимся из коридора, я догадался, что он вернулся. Как быть и, о чем говорить я не знал, но от одной лишь мысли, что мне придется ночевать, спать с ним в одной постели, ощущать его большое сильное тело в опасной близости от себя зарождало внутри меня страх и постыдной желание.  
Нет! Я не позволю! Я пересилю себя, чего бы мне это ни стоило!  
Вытершись полотенцем и переодевшись в домашнюю одежду, я смело вышел на встречу Ему.


	25. Chapter 25

\- Райан, послушай меня…  
\- Нет, это ты слушай. За кого ты меня принимаешь? Ты мне, что обещал? Что твоя поездка – это максимум на несколько дней, а что же получается сейчас… Сколько ты там уже торчишь?!!  
Адам устало потер веки. Слушать нервный голос Райана не хотелось, да и ответить бы он не смог: слишком громко – родители услышат, а так – Томми рядом.  
\- Райан, давай мы поговорим, когда я вернусь, хорошо? – надежды на согласие не было с самого начала, но попытка на то и попытка.  
\- НЕТ!  
Адам окончательно сдался. Расслабив пояс халата, он с ногами забрался на постель. Томми смерил его вопросительным взглядом, но он лишь покачал головой, вслушиваясь в голос в трубке. Адам и сам не мог объяснить, какая сила потянула его вновь заглянуть в глаза Томми спустя всего несколько секунд. И… был подведен итог всех его последних размышлений. Был сделан выбор… Точнее, нет, он был сделан давным давно, ведь наше сердце всегда выбирает мгновенно. Все остальное время мы тратим на поиски оправданий самому себе, не желая признать очевидное.  
\- Что? – шепотом произнесли губы Томми. Поймав на себе странный взгляд, он был несколько ошарашен теми уверенностью и решимостью, которые сквозили в голубых глазах.  
\- Ничего, - так же одними губами ответил Адам. – Нет, это я не тебе, Райан. Послушай… Нам надо будет очень серьезно поговорить, когда я вернусь в ЛА.  
\- Поговорить… Адам, что происходит? Ты собираешься меня кинуть?  
Адам пораженно замер. Как Райан мог догадаться раньше, чем он сам смог осознать и сформулировать свои мысли?  
\- Райан…  
\- Так, да, или, нет? – казалось, Райан успокоился: в его голосе остались только усталость и обида.  
Черт! Адаму нравился Райан и он не хотел, чтобы все закончилось так. А с другой стороны, зачем растягивать удовольствие и мучить всех подряд? И себя, и Райана, и Томми…  
\- Это не телефонный разговор.  
\- Правда? А что изменится, когда ты вернешься сюда? Ты передумаешь? Или, может, ты вмиг разлюбишь своего мужа, хотя не смог этого сделать до сих пор? – Адаму показалось, что в этот момент остановились не только все часы, но и его сердце перестало биться.  
\- Монте мне все рассказал.  
Ч-что?  
\- Что тебе рассказал Монте? – Адам занял вертикальное положение, свесив ноги вниз.  
Позади него также напряженно оцепенел Томми, вслушиваясь в разговор. До этого ему было по большей части все равно… Ну, да, конечно, все равно… Томми не смог сдержать легкого веселья внутри от осознания, что и у Адама проблемы.  
\- Что он рассказал? Ну, к примеру, о тебе и Томми, - Райана прокашлялся. – Ты мне врал с самого начала, Ламберт. Ты говорил, что ваш брак – фальшивка, говорил, что он абсолютно фиктивный, но… Это ложь от первого до последнего слова, я прав? Ты любил его, когда брал в мужья, и с тех пор ты никогда не переставал любить его. Мне горько признавать это, но против правды, как известно, не попрешь…  
Он ненадолго прервался, и по звукам на заднем плане Адам понял, что тот проводит время в компании с баром.  
\- Райан…  
\- Просто ответь мне, Адам. Я прав насчет твоих чувств к нему? – Адам зажмурился: все шло не так, как он планировал. Слишком быстро. Слишком смутно. Слишком… Всего было слишком…  
\- Да.  
В ответ было лишь молчание, и, когда Адам уже подумал, что Райан отключился, тот заговорил вновь.  
\- Ты об этом не знал? Ты забыл мне об этом сказать? – теперь в обычно веселом голосе Райана звучала неукротимая тоска, за которую Адаму хотело самолично себя придушить.  
\- Райан.., - начал он, но тот теперь уже точно сбросил вызов.  
\- Мать твою! – Адам, находясь в крайне взвинченном состоянии, запустил в стену подушкой.  
Томми с вопросом в глазах наблюдал за ним, но ничего не спрашивал, боясь гнева явно взбешенного мужа.  
Тот уже опять кому-то звонил.  
\- Монте! Это я, - выпалил Адам на одном дыхании. – Слушай, там Райан у меня дома… Черт, ты не мог бы посмотреть за ним?  
\- Что? Ламберт, ты там пьяный?  
\- Нет, я трезв, как стеклышко. Мы с ним, кажется, расстались, а он воспринял все совершенно серьезно, понимаешь?  
\- А ты, что думал, идиот? Что он в пляс ударится? – заворчал Монте. Ему, хоть никогда и не нравился Райан, но парня было жалко. Рассказывая о Томми, он и представить не мог, что тому ничего неизвестно про семейную жизнь Адама.  
\- Хорошо, я гляну одним глазом, как он там.  
\- Спасибо, - Адам только сейчас смог облегченно вздохнуть.  
Отключившись, он резко развернулся к Томми, который продолжал смотреть на него с испуганно-вопросительным выражением на лице.  
\- Что-то случилось? – он тоже выпрямился. – Адам?  
\- Можно и так сказать, - тот смерил своего мужа нежным взглядом, враз растратив весь свой пыл. – Отныне я только твой, Том.  
\- Адам, мы с тобой уже обсуждали это, и я, кажется, вполне конкретно изъяснил свою позицию на этот счет! - Томми дернулся в сторону.  
\- Да, я что-то такое слышал, - Адам попытался отшутиться, но Томми никак не отреагировал на его попытку. – Томми, я не могу так.  
\- Это как?  
\- Разрываться, - Адам хотел взять того за руку, но Томми не дал. – Я сделал это по одной лишь причине.  
\- Причине? О, так у тебя появились причины? - тот начинал закипать, выкрикивая слова все громче и громче.  
\- Причина. Одна единственная…  
\- О, и какая же! Ты расстался с ним, потому что он тебе наскучил? Надоел? Или ты расстался с ним, потому что он тебя не устраивал своим желанием узнать о тебе большее, чем ты ему рассказал?  
\- Я расстался с ним, потому что люблю ТЕБЯ.  
\- Или потому… ЧТО???  
На Томми словно обрушилась лавина. Таким опустошенным он не чувствовал себя уже давно. Ничего не сказав, он просто встал с кровати и, накинув сверху первую попавшуюся байку, вышел за дверь.


	26. Chapter 26

Холодный ночной воздух несколько отрезвлял, но все равно не приносил ни малейшего облегчения израненной душе. Томми перешагнул через довольно широкую лужу, одиноко блестевшую в неярком свете уличного фонаря. Вроде такой большой город, но и здесь можно найти вот такие тихие и одинокие закоулки. Хотелось где-нибудь уединиться и пустить мысли на самотек, чтобы никто не трогал и не вмешивался. А подумать было, о чем. Хотя бы, можно начать с того, что Томми не любил врать самому себе, и, поэтому все рассуждения на тему “Адам - пройденный этап” можно было мягко, но настойчиво отодвинуть подальше. Ноги сами принесли его на тихую улочку, далекую от шума и гама огромного мегаполиса. Здесь, когда он только переехал в Нью-Йорк, Томми приобрел небольшую квартирку и, наверное, где-то в глубине его подсознания именно это место считалось обителью спокойствия и тишины.  
Перешагнув через порог, его рука сразу же потянулась к выключателю. Коридор озарил яркий свет, несколько резкий после уличной полутьмы. Здесь ничего не поменялось с тех пор, как Томми был здесь в последний раз: все тот же легкий беспорядок, в те же разбросанные повсюду диски, распечатки, какие-то прочие листы бумаги… Разувшись, Томми пошел сразу в комнату, чтобы тут же, обессилев, упасть в глубокое мягкое кресло.  
Мысли испарились на определенное время, но потом вернулись одним сплошным комком. Отбросив все в сторону, Томми уже собирался отдохнуть и забыться сном, но его взгляд зацепился за один из дисков, валяющихся на журнальном столике.  
\- Не может этого быть, - сам себе прошептал он, судорожно доставая его из коробки.  
Он и подумать не мог, что сохранил его. Тот самый, полный, экземпляр их свадебного видео.  
В этом было что-то нереально волнующее. Томми вернулся обратно в кресло, не сводя глаз с экрана. Сначала была какая-то неразбериха, но потом он увидел себя. Боже! Он было таким счастливым в тот момент, натягивая на себя черный костюм. Воспоминания нахлынули потоком, не желая уступать место ничему другому. Он, как сейчас, помнил, как наотрез отказался надевать стандартный белый костюм, отдав предпочтение любимому черному. Адам дулся, но, в конце концов, согласился и сам облачился в приталенный костюм молочного оттенка. Его улыбка… бесценна. Он был безумно счастлив, от одной лишь мысли, что совсем скоро он соединит свою жизнь с любимым человеком.  
Тем временем Томми на экране, что-то быстро строчил на ноутбуке. Реальный Томми уже даже вспомнить не мог, что именно, но это было неважно.  
Адам подходит совершенно незаметно, обнимая со спины, и экранный Томми улыбается, откидываясь в сильные руки.  
А, вот, этот момент он помнил очень хорошо. Такие сильные, ласковые, любимые руки, которые обнимали его так надежно и крепко.  
Черт! Том нажал на паузу и выключил видео. Черт! Черт! Черт! Зря он вообще смотрел все это. Зачем? Вспомнилось обещание, данное Роберту совсем недавно. Он поспешил тогда, но… Но, что делать сейчас, когда он и сам не знает, чего именно он хочет от своего будущего?  
Роберт мог бы быть таким потрясающим партнером, если бы… Всегда эти чертовы “если бы”! Если бы он не встретил Адама в свое время. Все произошедшее доказывает лишь одно: его отношения с Робертом были не такими уверенными и гладкими, раз он позволил себе сомневаться в своем решении. Роберт? Адам? Кошмар!

***

Томми все не возвращался, и это начинало беспокоить. Оправив на себе идеально сидящий пиджак, Адам вновь перевел свое внимание на бумаги, но все равно ничего не клеилось. Адама не покидала уверенность в поспешности своих слов, но страх потерять Томми подстегивал, заставляя действовать с потрясающими ускорением и скоростью.  
\- Мистер Ламберт, к вам пришел мистер Хантер, - донеслось из динамиков, вырывая Адама из рассуждений.  
Мистер Хантер? Адам не мог припомнить никого с таким именем, но что-то подсказывало ему, что он где-то встречал раньше эту фамилию.  
\- Пригласи.  
Отложив в сторону важные документы, он ждал, пока появится незнакомец. Тот вошел через несколько секунд, и Адам сразу в нем узнал представителя одной из дружественных им кампаний.  
\- Присаживайтесь, мистер Хантер, - он улыбнулся, указывая гостю на кресло. – Лично мы незнакомы, но я видел вашу фотографию с прошлогоднего мероприятия по…  
\- Да, мы раньше не встречались, - мужчина кивнул. – Но я пришел поговорить с вами не о бизнесе, мистер Ламберт.  
\- И позвольте спросить, о чем? – Адам почувствовал напряжение, исходящее от этого странного субъекта.  
\- О мистере Рэтлиффе, - Хантер сел в предложенное ему кресло. – О Томми.  
\- Том… Вы знакомы с моим компаньоном?  
\- И супругом, верно? – только по этой ремарке Адам сразу понял, кого видит перед собой.  
\- О, я так понимаю, что вы – Роберт? – его губы ухмыльнулись, но глаза оставались цепкими и серьезными. – Не скажу, что рад знакомству.  
\- Аналогично, - Роберт придвинулся ближе к столу. – Я предвижу с вами, мистер Ламберт, интересный разговор.  
\- Правда? И, о чем же? Если вы наивно полагаете, что вы попросите, и я отпущу Томми к вам, то, поверьте, вы глубоко заблуждаетесь.  
\- Вы не смеете его удерживать!  
\- Как и вы не смеете принимать решения за него, - парировал Адам.  
\- Полагаю, вам неизвестны некоторые подробности наших с Томом отношений, - Роберт никак не отреагировал. – Он согласился выйти за меня замуж.  
\- Боже, я надеюсь, вы предлагали это в несколько иной форме! – Адам рассмеялся. – Он терпеть не может выражение “выйти замуж”, считая, что это оскорбляет его сильную мужскую сторону. Лучше обойтись банальным “стать моим мужем”, вам так не кажется?  
\- Нисколько. Главное, что он дал мне свое согласие.  
\- Мне тоже.  
\- Что?  
\- Мне тоже он дал свое согласие и даже более – он подтвердил свои слова на официальной церемонии, так что, простите, но у вас мало шансов.  
\- К величайшему счастью, мистер Ламберт, в нашей стране хорошо развита система бракоразводного процесса, - ухмыльнулся Роберт, закидывая ногу за ногу.  
\- Я не держу Томми возле себя. Полагаю, вы сложили обо мне мнение, как о каком-то тиране и деспоте, верно? – Адам тоже отложил все в сторону. – Я люблю Томми и отпущу его, если он на самом деле будет этого хотеть.  
\- Тогда в чем задержка? Я не понимаю.  
\- В Томми, разумеется. Он все еще любит меня, - пояснил Адам, но наслаждался эффектом он не долго.  
\- Любит? Он вас давно не любит! Он много раз признавался мне в любви, так что в Томми я могу быть уверен.  
\- Я тоже. Уверен, - Адам вновь стал совершенно серьезным. – Если это все, мистер Хантер, то прошу меня больше не задерживать.  
\- Нет, это не все, - Роберт поднялся, доставая из папки несколько бумаг. – Вам лучше подумать над моими словами получше, мистер Ламберт, иначе…  
Он кинул листы на стол и поспешил уйти.


	27. Chapter 27

Томми налил себе чашку кофе, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя. Он итак устроил себе отгулы, так что пора было и на работу возвращаться, да и бегать ото всех надоело. Отключенный накануне телефон сейчас показывал тридцать пропущенных, а накапливать их Томми хотел не особо. Звонок в дверь раздался совершенно некстати, но Томми все равно пошел открывать. За дверью стоял Роберт. Сказать, что Томми был удивлен, значит, не сказать ровным счетом ничего! Он был не просто удивлен! Он был обескуражен.  
\- Привет, - он пропустил мужчину внутрь.  
Он ожидал, что сейчас его душа распахнется навстречу, и все вновь встанет на свои места, но ничего такого не произошло.  
\- Привет, - Роберт прошел сразу в комнату, заставляя Томми удивленно следовать за ним. – Ты не отвечал на звонки.  
\- Д-да, - Томми кивнул, присаживаясь на край кровати. – Мне надо было подумать кое о чем, так что я был для всех недоступен какое-то время.  
\- Подумать? Об Адаме? – Роберт тоже сел, но в кресло.  
Томми несколько стушевался под цепким взглядом своего... Все равно!  
\- И о нем в том числе, - он смело заглянул в глаза напротив.  
\- Томми, если он тебя к чему-то принуждает или смеет тебя удерживать, то… Он не будет этого делать больше, я так полагаю. Во всяком случае, если он умный человек, в чем, впрочем, я нисколько не сомневаюсь.  
Что-то в его голосе и словах не понравилось Томми, взбудоражив все его существо.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – его голос стал немного нервным, впрочем, как и он сам. – Ты виделся с Адамом?  
\- Да, сегодня утром я заходил в офис, - как ни в чем не бывало, ответил Роберт. – Мне было интересно знать, где пропадает мой жених, вот и все! Ну, а так как тебя там не оказалось, я просто не удержался от желания увидеть того, в ком ты так серьезно ошибся когда-то.  
Томми чувствовал себя странно: то ли от слов Роберта, то ли от их звучания и смысла, воспринимаемых им после долгой ночи раздумий.  
\- Что ты сделал? – спросил он оглушено.  
\- Я же говорю, что заходил к тебе…  
\- Я не об этом, Роб, - Томми поднял на мужчину глаза. – Что ты сделал?  
Тот тяжело выдохнул, но решился на ответ.  
\- Я пригрозил ему кое-какими документами, пообещав, что приложу все силы опустить его кампанию на дно, если он не отпустит тебя, - Роберт несколько печально улыбнулся, приведя Томми в еще больший ужас.  
\- Что ты сделал, прости? – он наклонился чуть вперед. – Давай проясним кое-что… Во-первых, он меня не держит н не принуждает ни к чему, а, во-вторых, ты собираешься опустить на дно кампанию, которая так важна для меня? Или ты забыл, что это и моя кампания тоже? Ты хочешь уничтожить то, на что я потратил свои силы и время?  
\- Томми…  
\- Зачем тебе это, Роберт? Вот, скажи, нахрена ты туда полез? - Томми перешел на крик, вскакивая с кровати и начиная нарезать круги по комнате.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что я имел на это право? – Роберт тоже начинал выходить из себя.  
\- Нет, не кажется, - Томми резко остановился, воспламеняя Роберта силой взгляда. – Ты не имел права лезть в то, что тебя касается в самую последнюю очередь!  
\- В последнюю очередь? Так, вот, что ты думаешь о нас? – Роберт с силой дернул на себя Томми, больно сжимая за предплечья.  
\- Отпусти меня, - Томми начал вырываться. – Твою мать, Роберт, я не шучу!  
Тот отпустил, позволяя Рэтлиффу отскочить на несколько метров в сторону.  
\- Томми, тебе надо успокоиться, - Роберт миролюбиво поднял руки вверх. – Хорошо, давай, я сейчас уйду, а ты, когда приведешь себя в порядок, приезжай.  
\- Я был в полном порядке, пока ты не заявился, - Томми уже было все равно, что он говорит и, кому он это говорит. – Мне не надо успокаиваться, Роб. Ты не имел права вмешиваться…  
\- О, так, может, побежишь к нему? – Хантер обернулся, вновь возвращая себе свою язвительность. - Уверен, он будет на седьмом небе от счастья!  
\- Да, именно так я и поступлю, - ответ Томми был серьезным, и Роберт пораженно замер.  
\- Но…  
\- Роберт, мы с тобой еще поговорим. Потом. – Томми сложил руки на груди. – И, впредь, не смей шантажировать близких мне людей.


	28. Chapter 28

\- Привет, - тихий любимый голос отвлек Адама от изучения договоров.  
Подняв глаза, он, как и ожидал, увидел прислонившегося к двери Томми, немного уставшего, но умиротворенного. Волна ревности всколыхнула душу, но он не врал, говоря Роберту, что сможет отпустить Томми, если тому так будет лучше. Он должен был спросить, даже, если и до ужаса боялся услышать ответ.  
\- Томми…  
\- Тсс.  
Что?  
\- Томми, я хотел сказать, что…  
\- Адам, тсс, - Томми оторвался от подпираемой им двери и сделал несколько шагов к центру кабинета.  
\- Ты ведь даже не знаешь, что я собираюсь сказать, - попытался защититься Адам.  
\- Очень жаль, - тот продолжал зачарованно улыбаться. – Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты уже не хотел мне этого сказать.  
Ручка сама выпала из ослабевших вмиг пальцев. Адам, не отрывая взгляда от лица Томми, следил за малейшими изменениями в нем, но не находил ровным счетом ничего. Разве что… Он был прежним?  
\- Томми, пожалуйста, дай мне сказать, хорошо? – он встал с кресла и сам сократил расстояние между ними до жалкого метра. – Сегодня утром сюда приходил твой…  
\- Роберт, знаю, - Томми кивнул. – Вот только “не мой”.  
С каждым словом Адам понимал все меньше, но ведь… Это же Томми постоянно настаивал на своих чувствах к этому Хантеру! Это он постоянно делал акцент на невозможности продолжения отношений с ним, Адамом. Ведь…  
\- Я только хотел сказать, что, если ты по-прежнему хочешь уйти, я не стану вставлять палки в колеса и отпущу… Если… Если это то, что тебе нужно.  
Он несмело поднял глаза, но встретил в ответ туже улыбку, правда, более нежную и ироничную.  
\- И это ты меня называл когда-то дураком? – поинтересовался Томми, “приходя в сознание”.  
Он усмехнулся и, обойдя Адама, кинул свою куртку на директорское кресло.  
\- Томми, я не понимаю, - Адам тяжело вздохнул. – Ты пропадал где-то почти сутки, не отвечая на звонки и не давая о себе знать. Ты ушел, после того, как я признался тебе в том, что чувствую.  
\- Я не ушел, и тебе это прекрасно известно, - Томми присел на подлокотник. – Мне надо было подумать… Обо всем: о себе, о тебе, о нас, о Роберте, Райане и всех прочих участниках нашего небольшого шоу.  
\- Подумал? И, что ты решил? – Адам подошел совсем близко, опираясь на стол, лицом к мужу.  
Губы Томми опять исказила полуулыбка, так любимая Адамом.  
\- Знаешь, я много, о чем успел передумать за эти часы. Я постоянно пытался найти связь между тобой и Робертом; пытался найти и обосновать все плюсы и минусы моих возможных отношений с каждым из вас… Я много, чего пытался, Адам, разрываясь между вами, как меж двух огней…  
Томми улыбнулся своим мыслям. Адам не перебивал, боясь спугнуть свое, пока еще такое хрупкое, счастье.  
\- А потом… Я сравнивал снова и снова, а, когда я на самом деле об этом задумался, это оказалось самым легким решением в моей жизни. Я всегда хотел быть только с тобой.  
Он оттолкнулся ногами от пола, приблизившись вплотную к Адаму так, что его локти могли спокойно упираться тому в бедра. Но так и не уперлись, так как их хозяин был быстро и настойчиво “вытянут” из кресла. Томми лишь улыбнулся, когда руки Адама обняли его талию, привлекая ближе к себе.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - успел прошептать он прежде, чем более сильные губы накрыли его собственные.  
Адам целовал грубо и настойчиво, ставя клеймо, показывая силу, но Томми был не против, отдаваясь, и принимая силу партнера. Это было то, в чем он так нуждался. Он и понятия не имел, как сильно, оказывается, он скучал по Адаму и жизни рядом с ним. О минутах в его объятиях! Прижавшись ближе, он положил ладони тому на грудь, и Адам покорно накрыл их своими, даря поддержку и утешение.  
\- Все в порядке? – Адам оторвался от искушения вновь пуститься в эту игру языков, рук, душ, сердец…  
\- Да, просто.., - Томми немного стушевался, в очередной раз, поражаясь тому, как хорошо его понимает этот мужчина, ставший когда-то единственным для его сердца. – Я ведь только-только начал вставать на ноги, и где-то внутри меня все еще тлеет страх быть вновь поставленным на колени.  
Адам улыбнулся, оставляя на губах Томми мимолетный, но утверждающий поцелуй.  
\- Нет, родной, на этот раз, я у твоих ног.

Конец


End file.
